DxD May Cry
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Sparda, Dante these were the defenders of humanity over the years but now a new hunter will arrive to take the coat of demon hunter. (oc x harem)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is Animationwrestlingfan101 and Stigma13 here with a new story now I know we have a massive amount of stories we will have a update schedule so we can have on order but don't expect it will come out that day just expect some stories will be updated but either way enjoy this new story.**

 **Disclaimer: we own nothing not Highschool dxd or Devil may cry they are owned by their creators.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **DxD May Cry Ch1**

It was night and no one was outside except one person who was walking down the street and into a hallway that led to a door as he open and went inside. He wears a Black and violet suit with black gloves and vest and a faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings with black pants and shoes. He has raven black hair that is permanently straight and it covers his left eye and it just stops right below his ears. As he opened the door he saw that there was only one bartender and few people there drinking and playing a game cards. He took a seat in front of the bartender as the bartender gave him a strange look.

"One strawberry sundae." the teenager said as the bartender gave him a blank look.

"This is a bar kid no place for people like you." the bartender said as the teen gave him a blank look.

"Hey just trying to light up the mood here this place looks and smells like shit or maybe a bit of blood either way that's fine with me." The teen said as the bartender was slowly cleaning his glass.

"But I have been looking for a place." The teen said.

"What place." The bartender said.

"Rumors say that somewhere around here is place a bar or dive of sorts where people go and never comeback." The teen said as everyone stood quiet.

"Kinda makes it scary knowing a place like that exist if you ask me." The teen said as two people from the table stood up the teen saw the cards in the table. "

Royal straight flush eh that kind of hand can kill a guy if the person's life was on the line." the teen said.

"How about I buy you round!" the man said as he was about to attack the teen in the back.

 **BANG!**

The person got shot at the head as everyone saw the teen with a black gun with the name "Ombra" without even looking at his side.

 **Insert Devil May Cry anime opening**

The person then turned into a demon and began to charge at him as he dodged the demon as it went to the table. Behind him two more demons appeared behind him and began to go after him. The person took out another gun with a white design and the name "Luce" and began to rapid fire the demons as they fell to the ground. One demon bit him in the arm causing him to drop the gun as blood began to come out.

"Not bad for someone who has a royal flush." The teen said as he raised his arm and on top of the roof's window came a massive claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design and began to slash the demon's head off as it turned into moths. Seeing everything done he strapped his blade in his back and began to leave towards the door. He then stopped as he grabbed his blade and stabbed the door breaking the window to reveal the bartender readying to attack him as he fell to the door.

"Next time if anyone plans on opening a shop here they better include strawberry sundae in the menu." Then the bartender turned around and turned into its demon form and was about to attack him until he saw a hole of a gun.

"Got you." The teen said as he pulled the trigger and shot it dead.

 **Theme end**

The sun soon came out and as morning arrived and the light shined as a shop called "Devil May Cry" and the teen the grabbed the keys and opened it as he went inside. Inside was a couch a table for pool, a jukebox, and drum set with some speakers, and beside the walls were handles to put his weapons and he put his blade there to hang. He then walked up to a fridge and grabbed something to drink and sat at his table putting his coat behind the chair and put his guns to the side as he put his feet to the table he used his foot to grab his phone and began to call for pizza. As he called for pizza he saw a circle appear from the ground and in came a person with a silver hair tied into a braid wearing a french maid outfit. He saw her and sighed as he quickly finished his call.

"And make it large goodbye." The teen hanged up and and then looked as he walked towards the pool table.

"You must have something important if you took your sweet time to visit little old me Grayfia." The teen said as Grayfia nodded.

"Yes it has been a long time." Grayfia said as she began to look through the shop.

"I see you have taken good care of the place." Grayfia said as she picked up and picture frame the teen kept on playing the pool table.

"Well ever since my big bro Dante retired and gave me the family business I've been going around busting demons left and right. Speaking of which how's Red and Akeno last time I heard they ended up somewhere in Kuoh." the teen said as he was about to hit the ball.

"Ms. Rias is about to be married." Grayfia said.

 **Riip**

Grayfia saw a piece pool table ripped as he stared at her with a evil look in his face.

"What was that?" The teen said as Grayfia began to explain that Rias was about to be married to Riser and that she found someone with the sacred gear of a dragon and that he died and has been reincarnated into a devil in her peerage.

"And care to explain to me as to why I wasn't told about this or why Rias hasn't told me about this." The teen said.

"Because Sirzechs said to not involve you in these affairs Shiro." Grayfia said as Shiro let go of his pool stick and grabbed his coat and weapons.

"Oh really then tell Sirzechs to try and stop me cause I'm going there tell Sirzechs I said hi." And with that Shiro closed the door and heard the engine of a car and leaving Grayfia inside the shop with smile on her face.

"It seems your feelings on Rias haven't changed at all." She said as she let the frame at the table and left with her portal showing a younger Shiro playing with Rias and Akeno.

 **Scene Change**

Walking towards Kuoh Academy were two girls.  
The first person was a girl whose most noticeable feature was her long, beautiful crimson-red hair that went down to her knees. She had blue-green eyes that seemed to compliment her hair, and a very buxom figure. Her attire was the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved, white, button-down shirt (with a black ribbon on the shirt collar), under a black shoulder cape. She also wore a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. 

Next to her was a girl who was, arguably, just as beautiful. She had very long black hair, tied into a ponytail that went down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards (tied in place by an orange ribbon), violet eyes, and a figure that was slightly more buxom than the first girl. She wore the same uniform, but wore black calf-length socks.

These ladies are Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies were walking around towards school.

"So what are we going to do with Issei if he's not ready for Riser?" Akeno asked with her eyes closed with a worried look.

"Don't worry he will be ready we just have to find a way to train him soon." Rias said until they stopped as they saw a group of students blocking the school entrance.

 **Insert Devil may cry Future in my hands**

"Now what could making that sort of commotion this early in the morning?" Akeno said as they began walking towards them.

"I never seen him before." A student said as the girls kept on walking.

"He looks so hot and with that car too." a female student said as they managed to get passed the students and wouldn't believe what they saw. The first thing the saw was a black, four-seat convertible with an interior made of dark leather. The license plate says "DMC" in the middle. They kept on looking until they looked up and widen their eyes by what they saw. Sitting in the hood of the car was Shiro looking at them with a smile on his face.

"Hey you two it's been a while hasn't it." Shiro said only to get hugged by both girls getting reactions from the other students.

"What how dare he get hugged by both the ladies of Kuoh it's not fair." A male student said as other male students began to complain only to stay quiet as Shiro gave them all a glare and that made them all stay quiet.

 **Theme End**

"Alright everyone get to class now or I will report you all late." everyone turned around and saw Sona Sitri there giving everyone a look that she wasn't lying and everyone began to leave except the two girls.

"And you leave this place or you will be reported to the school office immediately." Sona said as Rias looked at her.

"Don't worry he will be with us in the clubhouse you won't have to worry about him." Rias said as she was still holding on to him.

"Fine just don't let him outside until the end of the day." Sona said as she walked back to school.

"Come Shiro we have a lot talk about." Rias said as Shiro grabbed his guitar bag and the girls led him to the school. As they walked he saw that the girls are swaying their hips in front of him they kept on walking until they saw an old house away from the school. The windows are closed the walls have been painted white with a black roof with vines creeping up to the second story.

"The place looks like it's about to fall down and old." Shiro said as Rias smiled at him.

"Well it's the perfect place for what we do." Rias said as they went inside and saw the inside of the building is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. One side is set up to be able to be used as a bath.

"The place looks old in the outside yet it looks like a mansion." Shiro said as Rias took a seat in her table as Akeno walked to her side.

"So what brings you into my humble abode." Rias said as she put her hands together while Shiro looked at her with a serious look.

"You can cut the act Red I know about the marriage and your little plan on used all of your pawn pieces just so you can place your bets that he may have the red dragon sacred gear." Shiro said as Rias lost her position and and stood up.

"How did you know about that?" Rias asked as Shiro walked towards the window and took a look at the whole school.

"A maid with silver hair told when I got back from something and now here's my question care to explain to me as to why I wasn't told about this?" Shiro said as Rias stood up from her seat.

"I wanted to handle this on my own I don't need any help and how was I able to contact you since no one told me where you were." Rias said.

"How's that possible if Sirzechs calls me half the time for random jobs." Shiro said as Rias looked surprised.

"What how was I not aware of this?" Rias said.

"Don't look at me go ask your brother!" Shiro said as they were about to butt heads.

"Come on lets calm down and I'll go make some tea." Akeno said as she was able to calm them down as everyone sat down. Shiro then looked at her.

"For what it's worth I'm happy to see you again after all these years." Shiro said as Rias turned around and blushed.

"Yeah wait what jobs?" Rias asked as Akeno came with cups of tea.

"Your brother hires me half the time for some jobs for him just to look over some things or delivery." Shiro said since he is not lieing well not fully since her brother does hire him. Shiro looked around and saw no one.

"So where's everyone I thought everyone was at your side?" Shiro said as he took a sip in his cup.

"They are attending classes as we speak." Rias said as Shiro began to choke a bit as he swallowed his tea.

"Class? I thought they wouldn't need it since they are in every sense of the word immortal." Shiro said.

"Well we all wanted to have the experience humans would go to like school and other activities." RIas said.

"Alright I can see that given everyone's past other than being with you this is the only place they know that they can be at peace well that is until Riser shows up." Shiro said as Rias looked down. They soon heard the bell rang and saw everyone going outside.

"Seems like it's lunch time for them." Shiro said until he felt something tingling behind his back. 

"What was that I felt something uneasy close by." Shiro said as Rias and Shiro went to look at the window and Shiro saw three people under wall of bricks. One is a bald kid wearing the male uniform. The other is a kid wearing glasses. The other kid has with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes also wearing the male's uniform talking about something. Shiro then sees what seems to be this school's kendo team and began to whack them with their sticks while they are screaming in pain. Shiro then began to feel something from the brown haired kid's arm and then he felt the power of a dragon.

"So he's the kid with the dragon just great and he's a perv as well." Shiro sighed as Rias and Akeno giggled.

"He may be one but he has potential."Rias said.

"That better be cause if not." Rias and Akeno heard the sound a gun clocking and they saw Shiro aiming his gun to the Issei's head.

"I will do this myself." Shiro said as he put the gun away as heard the door open and saw two people enter. One is a man with short blond hair, grey eyes and a beauty spot under his left eye wearing the boys uniform. The second person was someone he hasn't seen in a long time. It's a petite girl with white hair and has two long bangs past her shoulders and few bangs over her head she also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair with hazel eyes.

"Well how's life Kiba and Koneko?" Shiro said shocking the two.

"Shiro what are you doing here?" Kiba asked as Shiro smiled.

"Just wondering around apparently a certain someone tells me where you all are and I decided to visit." Shiro said as Koneko walked towards him.

"Where have you been all this time?" Koneko asked with a frown in her face as she saw Shiro grab something from his coat.

"I was doing things with my family that caused me to leave for some time and I got something for you." Shiro took out a bag of cat shaped sweets with chocolate as he gave her the sweets and she quickly ran back to the couch and began to eat them.

"Well now that's solved how is your swordplay Kiba?" Shiro asked Kiba.

"It has been going great I will be waiting for our spar." Kiba said as Shiro nodded while he was laughing in his head.

"I will be waiting for that day to happen." Shiro said as Rias finally decided to say her piece.

"Well now that everyone met up I think it's time for us to bring our new pawn in our little family Kiba would you kindly bring him here." Rias said as Kiba nodded and he left to get Issei. As Kiba closed the door Shiro sat at the couch Koneko was in as Akeno sat next to him surprising Shiro, Koneko sat on his lap as she kept on eating her chocolates as Shiro began to pet her causing her to pur in delight.

"So how far do you live from Kuoh Shiro?" Akeno asked with a smile on her face.

"Not to far from here maybe later I can show you all where I live." Shiro said as the door open and saw the one teen he saw getting his ass handed from the kendo girls giving him an evil glare as he looked at the girls with a lustful look.

"Hey who the hell are you, you shouldn't even be close them get away from them." The boy said as he was about to punch him.

"Issei wait." Rias was about to say something until everyone were shocked by what they saw when they heard a click sound.

They saw Shiro move Koneko off of him and they saw two guns one is white that is aimed at Issei's jewels and a black gun aimed for his head and that caused the boy to freeze as he saw Shiro giving him a death glare.

"Listen here you little shit I am only going to say this once and only once got that. If I ever and I mean ever see you having that look in your eyes while I am here I will find you and shoot you where it hurts so bad that you will regret letting Red keep you alive and use you as my target practice and even if you have some great power you are centuries away from where I am at got it." Shiro said as Issei quickly nodded his head as he moved inches away hiding behind Kiba for once in his life as Shiro put his guns in the table as they saw the names "Luce" and "Ombra".

Kiba looked shocked and tried to hide his fear from Shiro. Issei felt more afraid of losing his family jewels than his life and looked down and saw that he pissed himself abit. Koneko covered her nose due to Issei's sent. Akeno felt a bit aroused from how Shiro was looking at Issei as he looked like he was about to pull the trigger. Rias looked shocked but then smiled.

" _Even after all these years he still protective of us."_ Rias thought as she changed the look on her face and stood.

"Issei come over here now." Rias said as Issei walked towards her as she began to explain that they are devils as everyone except Shiro who was giving him a death glare.

"Wait if we are devils then what's Shiro he doesn't have wings?" Issei asked as they saw Shiro drinking his tea as he was still petting Koneko's head.

"Shiro is a special case he is a half devil and half human but don't let that think he's weak." Rias said.

"Like I said I can kick your ass and you wouldn't get a second." Shiro said as Issei growled at him.

Rias then began to explain that as a devil he can perform jobs and requests, the more jobs and request you do you can be more stronger and pick up peerage members of your choosing. Once Issei heard this he looked more determined and Shiro didn't like it.

"Yes I want some familiars and I will be a step closer in becoming the Harem king." Issei forgetting that Shiro was behind him with a gun aimed at him. Issei saw this and ran outside taking the magic circles with him as he barely avoided a gunshot.

"Damnit he ran off." Shiro said as he put his guns back into his holster.

"Well he is determined at least." Rias said as Shiro looked at her.

"That may be but how are you sure that he will be ready for what's to come with that mindset." Shiro said as he walked towards the door and everyone looked at him.

"Where are you going Shiro?" Akeno asked him as she was heading towards him and Shiro smiled at her.

"Don't worry I will come back here tomorrow so don't worry." Shiro said as he closed the door and had a serious look on his face as he walked out of the building. He stopped as he tried to sense where the pervert went until he felt his energy and went to his car.

"Well time to go pervert hunting." Shiro said as he went to his car and turned on the engine and drove off to where Issei is at.

 **Timeskip**

Issei was in a tight a spot right now. As he was riding back to Rias after only doing one quest. As was riding back he was stopped when a person wearing a trench coat and a hat with black wings as well a tall woman with long, navy-blue hair that obscured the right of her brown eyes, and a buxom figure. She wore a maroon, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. Her top was open at her chest, giving view to her large breasts and cleavage. As well as this, she wore a gold necklace around her neck, and appeared to wear a white shirt under her top.

"Well Kalawarner look here a devil without its master." the man said as the female looked at him.

"Isn't he the one Raynare supposedly killed why is he still here." Kalawarner said as the man made a spear of light.

"Don't worry I'll finish him my name is Dohnaseek the fallen angel that will kill you now die." Dohnaseek said.

"Thanks I'll remember to put it on your tombstone when I'm done with you." They heard a voice say that as the fallen angel soon saw a barrage of bullets heading his way as he flew up and saw that the bullets made a crater in the wall.

"Damnit I was aiming for the hat." They looked up and saw Shiro there with his two guns aiming at him on top of a roof.

"Shiro." Issei said happy to see him saving him.

"Well look at that my pervert hunting skills have not failed me yet if I was able to find you." Shiro said as Issei growled at him.

"I hate you so much." Issei said as Rias' peerage appeared seeing Shiro and Issei there.

"Shiro what are you doing here?" Rias asked Shiro.

"I was walking around the neighborhood and then I felt uneasy and saw this so I decided to show up." Shiro said as Dohnaseek growled.

"You will pay for this." Dohnaseek said as everyone saw a red type of web like walls began to form around them as well as the sky changed color as everyone saw creatures began to appear from a portal. Two of the creatures looked like scarecrows with one has a scythe blade in the arm while the other has one in the leg. A group looked like grim reapers with scythes and a black cloak. Another looked like skinless people with black masks and a scythe. Another had a white face with a long red cloak with a scythe.

The other group had a massive container and they saw souls screaming as the demon was putting them back in the container. They soon saw and everyone except Shiro saw what looked like a child with cybernetic parts with the right arm has a large razor who was staring at them. Next to it was what looked similar to the one next to him only that he was covered in black goo with spiked club instead of a razor.

"Well this is a surprise demons are one thing but four out the seven hells of the demon world the only reason any of these should be here if they sense massive power. All of us knows how to control it then that means." Shiro said as everyone looked at Issei.

"They must have sense the Issei's sacred gear." Rias said as the fallen angels began to shoot at them with their light spears and saw no reactions from them.

"They don't look that special." Dohnaseek said with a smirk on his face.

"Really look again dumbass." Shiro said as they saw the impaled demons standing back up looking pissed at him.

"What that's impossible they should work on demons." Kalawarner said as the demons began to attack the angels and devils. She then looked behind her and saw the cloaked demons about to attack her and closed her eyes.

 **STAB**

Kalawarner saw that the demon was stabbed in the chest by a sword glowing with red energy.

"Let me show how it's truly done." Shiro said as he jumped high as a red light began to emerge and blinded everyone until they saw Shiro with what looks like a metallic, hellish backpack, with it being a streamlined skull and having downward spiked segments in the elbow of its wings.

"He looks like." Rias said.

"A fallen angel." Akeno said.

 **Insert Devil May Cry 4 Lucifer theme**

They soon saw the wings summoned six of the same blades they saw the demon have.

"First I whip it out!" Shiro said.

"Then I thrust it." Shiro then threw the blades at the demons stabbing them as they heard them cry in pain.

"With great force." Shiro then landed in the ground and began to hit and stab every demon in his path as soon all of them were covered with them.

"Every angle." Shiro threw them behind him as two scarecrows went behind him.

Everyone saw that behind him the skeleton face behind him summon the blades behind him.

"It penetrates." He flew up and shot them up in the air.

"Until with great strength." Shiro then throw one of the swords at rias until it went around her as she saw a demon behind her.

"I ram it in!" Shiro threw them around the surrounding demons were impaled on the wall. She then turned around and saw Shiro with his blade throwing one in the air sticking there as Shiro landed in front of Kalawarner with a rose in his mouth.

"And in the end." Shiro clapped his hands as all the demons soon exploded causing rose petals to fall.

"We are all satisfied and you are set free." Shiro said as he gave the rose to Kalawarner who was blushing as she saw him. Rias, Akeno, and Koneko all blushed as they knew what Shiro was talking about. Akeno was feeling something inside her core as she saw them now with his wings raised high as it disappeared behind him. Issei was crying anime tears as he began to run towards Shiro and began hugging his leg.

"You are a god among men teach me your ways." Issei was about to continue only to get kicked in the head by Shiro.

"Shut up this is just one of the few devil arms I was able to use." Shiro said as he walked towards Kalawarner.

"You alright?" Shiro asked as Kalawarner nodded.

"That's great now that everything's settled why don't we all go to my place and my favorite piece of dinner piz-" Shiro was to continue saying only to get stabbed by light spears all over his body. They saw Dohnaseek standing behind with his light spears in hand laughing at Shiro's position.

"Shiro!" Everyone said as Dohnaseek began laughing.

"Dohnaseek what the hell?" Kalawarner said.

"I did it I managed to kill you Demon Hunter!" Dohnaseek said shocking everyone.

"What." Rias said eyes widen.

"Demon Hunter." Akeno said.

"No way." Koneko.

"Well cat's out of the bag now." Shiro said shocking everyone seeing him standing there scratching his head yawning.

"What how's that possible those should kill." Dohnaseek said only to get shot repeatedly by Shiro as he took out the spears with ease.

"The reason these spears don't hurt me is because I am a half devil." Shiro clocking his guns aiming at him again.

"Wanna tried it again because I don't think your boss would like what you did." Shiro said shocking the two fallen.

"Wait you know." Kalawarner said.

"Yeah the guy owes me favors so since I feel nice I will let you two go but if this happens again I will finish this got it." The two fallen angels nodded as they flew away while Kalawarner looked at Shiro before she flew away.

"Ok now that this is actually over I can leave well it's been nice but gotta go." Shiro said only to get a hug from Rias.

"Will I see you again?" Rias said.

"Don't worry I'll come again just say my name and I'll be there." Shiro said as everyone left not noticing the magic circle taped on his back as Shiro went to his car and drove all the way back to his shop.

 **Scene change**

Shiro arrived at his parking spot and jumped off his car and went inside his shop and went upstairs and began to take off his things and landed on his king sized bed and quickly fell asleep. As he slept a red circle appeared and someone appeared and took off their clothes and went to the bed and went to sleep snuggling to Shiro.

 **Timeskip**

It was morning and sunlight began to shine. Shiro then woke up and yawned and was about to stand up but felt a weight on top of him. He looked down and began to panic since the first thing he saw was scarlet red hair and that alone was enough to know who it was. Rias had (somehow) managed to get into his home. Shiro then heard her wake up, and sat up to his neck. She moved back a bit, letting the bedsheets fall off her body, letting him see her completely

Shiro looked down and blushed heavily as he saw Rias smiling at him. When his eyes made their inevitable trip downwards, he saw her perk and ample chest and blushed a bit more.

Ri-Ri-Rias?! What are you doing here?" Shiro said as he got off his bed. Rias also jumped out of his bed and began to change into her uniform.

"Well, after you left, since I had hugged you I put a magic circle on your coat. It sent me here and well you know the rest." Rias said, as she put on her clothes back on. Shiro saw the back of his coat, saw the taped circle on it, and looked at her.

"How long have you planned this?" Shiro asked Rias as she smiled at him.

"Since you appeared at my school since then I was interested on where you live." Rias said.

"And why didn't you just ask me?" Shiro asked Rias as she shrugged.

"Does it matter now?" Rias asked.

"Fine just give me a sec so I can make breakfast." Shiro said as he quickly made some breakfast for the both of them. As they were done eating breakfast Rias grabbed her bag and asked Shiro if he can take her to school.

"Fine just let me get my keys." Shiro said as he grabbed his keys and led her outside so Shiro can close the door and lead her to his car.

"Where did you get this car it's looks beautiful." Rias said as she touched the car and leaned in and saw the inside of it.

"I got it from a client as payment from a job it's called Regalia." Shiro said as he opened the door to let Rias inside.

"Thanks." Rias said as he went to his car and turned on the engine and Rias turned on the radio and searched for a good song.

 **Insert Rivers In The Desert From Persona 5**

Stopped at the song and then Shiro opened the door and they drove to school Shiro was able to drive her to see some sights around the town and arrived at school they saw all the guys glaring daggers at Shiro for having a sweet car and driving Rias the queen of Kuoh academy to school. The girls were all jealous of Rias for having a hot guy driving her to school. He parked the car in front of the school as Shiro got out and opened the door for her to leave. Then in front of everyone Rias did the one thing no one would have ever seen in the school. In front of everyone Rias pecked him in the cheek and every guy around them looked as if they have been robbed from the biggest robbery in their life. The girls looked as if they had no chance of ever being with him and glaring at Rias for getting first dibs. But the biggest of all was Issei who looked liked he just died then as he glared at Shiro the most.

Shiro watched Rias walked to school and saw that she was swaying her hips so only Shiro can see. He turned to Issei and gave him the biggest and smuggest smirk to Issei and gave him the bird as he ran to his car and left the school before Issei said a thing.

 **Theme end**

Shiro drove back to his home and went inside to rest a bit as he went inside and take off his coat and grabbed a soda can. As he closed the fridge he saw a summoning circle and had a good guess who it was. He was a young man, having the appearance of a man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing a white green shirt and wearing an armor plate with a cape giving Shiro a kind smile.

"Hello Shiro hows your day." The man said as Shiro gave him a smile as well.

"Hey Sirzechs how's life as the big guy of the underworld." Shiro said as he threw a bottle of water.

"It's fine I guess." Sirzechs said as Shiro walked towards him.

"Alright then care to explain as for what reason." Shiro said as he went in front of Sirzechs.

"Why did your family made a contract with someone Rias doesn't want to be with." Shiro said as Sirzechs took a step back.

"They picked the phenix because they are one of the few remaining clan members they wanted their phenix tears as well." Sirzechs said.

"You know my family backstory and I hate to say it but you could have included me in the contract at least I care for Rias he cares for no one but himself." Shiro said.

"Don't worry I have a plan and was able to include something in the contract in case it happens." Sirzechs said.

"And what's that?" Shiro said as Sirzechs came to his ear and told him as Shiro looked at him.

"That can work?" Shiro asked as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yeah just show up when they meet and announce it and that's it." Sirzechs said.

"Well it was nice talking to you Shiro keep up the good work." SIrzechs said as he disappeared leaving Shiro in the room. Shiro took a second until he realized something.

"Hey you forgot to pay me hey. Damnit the next time I get my hands on him." Shiro said as he then went to his table and grabbed a crystal ball with a strange remote and began pressing buttons.

"Alright now let's see where is that so called leader he owes me some favors." Shiro said as he pressed a button as an image appeared of a man wearing a gray robe with a white shirt underneath drinking a bottle of wine. He is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee.

"You know for a person known as the leader of the fallen angels you really don't look that fearful Azazel." Shiro said as Azazel looked at Shiro and smiled.

"Ah Shiro long time no see for what do I owe the favor." Azazel asked as he drank his wine.

"Well for starters time to pay up for the jobs I did for you for one and second you owe me a few favors." Shiro asked as Azazel looked a bit afraid since he forgot to pay him.

"Oh yes your money uh I'll pay you back for real." Azazel said as Shiro looked at him not buying his lies.

"Any way care to explain as to why I saw two of your angels around a devil's territory?" Shiro asked as Azazel spit out his wine and looked at Shiro.

"What I only told them to stay at the church and only observed the one who has the sacred gear of the Red Welsh Dragon?" Azazel said.

"Then why did two angels one wearing a trench coat and a hat trying to attack him."

"They must have taken it the wrong way." Azazel said as Shiro sighed.

"Well any other angels sent there that I should know?" Shiro said.

"Well there's Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittelt and that's pretty much all of them." Azazel said as Shiro looked interested.

"Yeah I remember two of them Dohnaseek and Kalawarner those two are the ones that I meet the other day." Shiro said.

"Then they must have something in plan if they are getting involved without me knowing." Azazel said.

"Then I know my favor for you to pay up I want you to let me take two of the angels from the area and besides this place has been getting a bit lonesome since there's no one here to talk with." Shiro said as Azazel had a smirk on his face.

"Oh feeling lonely are you now." Azazel said.

"Shut up I just want two that can join me with my jobs nothing much." Shiro said.

"Alright alright I tell them that you're coming or would you rather tell them and send you the location?" Azazel asked Shiro.

"Just send me the location and that will be enough." Shiro said.

"Alright anything else friend?" Azazel said.

"Just be sure to pay me at the end of the month." Shiro said as they disconnected and Shiro put the ball away and put his legs on the table and began to take a nap for the rest of the afternoon.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro woke up as he saw that it was sunset and Shiro stretched his arms and yawned.

"Sunset already that must have been one nice nap." Shiro said as he stood up and grabbed his keys and drove to the school as he arrived he parked his car and walked to the ORC as he opened the door and saw both Rias and Issei arguing about something about a church.

"Yeah I felt something around my hand as if it was telling me something." Issei said.

"That was your devil instincts telling you to leave since the church is the one place devils should not go to." Rias said.

"And if a devil gets any bright ideas on going to an angels turf then it's the end of the line." Shiro said making his presence known.

"Oh Shiro welcome back." Akeno said as she walked close to Shiro.

"Likewise." Shiro said as Rias walked towards him.

"And were you the whole day?" Rias said as she was poking his chest.

"I was doing some payments." Shiro said as Akeno walked towards Rias with a serious look.

"Rias we got a message from the archduke." Akeno said.

"The duke?" Rias asked

"Yes a stray devil has been sighted near by and it has been causing trouble nearby." Akeno said. Everyone else appeared as Akeno said it's location.

"Alright then I'll take you all there and that could be a way to see how much you all approved the last time we all saw each other." Shiro said as everyone nodded and left the building till they saw the black car.

"Wait there are five seats and there are six of us where do I sit?" Issei asked Shiro as he faked thinking of a plan.

"Let me think. Oh I know Issei come here." Shiro said as Issei walked towards him.

"Yeah." Issei said as Shiro had a smirk on his face as he punched Issei in the gut knocking him out as Shrio grabbed him as he was about to fall.

"Why did you knock him out?" Kiba asked as he took a seat in the right.

"To make him comfortable in his place." Shiro asked as Koneko sat in the middle and looked at Shiro.

"And where's that." Koneko said until they saw the trunk open and threw the body there as he slammed the trunk down and walked to the driver seat.

"Alright now." Shiro said as he saw Rias and Akeno running to towards the front of the car as Akeno jumped to the shotgun seat as she smiled at him as Rias ended up on the back.

"Next time you won't be so lucky Akeno." Rias said.

"Maybe next time." Akeno said as they heard the engine roar and began to head to the location. As they drove they were small bumps here and there but it didn't affect them except for someone on the back of the car. Akeno was grabbing Shiro's hand which Rias didn't like. They soon arrived as they saw an old factory.

"Well then now it's time to get to work and take him out." Shiro said as everyone got off the car. They saw Shiro open the trunk as he then saw Issei awake and fell to the ground as Issei stood up.

"What the hell man what was that for." Issei asked.

"Well I couldn't let the girls sat at the trunk now can I." Shiro said.

"And what about mr. perfect over there?" Issei said pointing to Kiba.

"Because unlike you he's tolerable." Shiro said as Rias calling Issei as Rias began to explain what's a stray devil.

"Stray devils are devils that are pure evil and care only but themselves." Kiba said as they went inside and Shiro come in with his guitar bag on his shoulder.

"How much do you know about chess Issei?" Rias asked Issei as he nodded.

"Yeah but I suck at the game." Issei said as Rias began to explain the evil system and the pieces they have and tells him to pay attention.

" **Now what is that foul smell could be I smell Devils hmm perhaps they taste sweet or bitter."** They looked up and saw a young woman with a voluptuous figure with short white hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail.

"I see big boobs." Issei said only to get hit in the head by Shiro's guitar case.

"Now's not the time to concentrate on that focus on the fight you perv." Shiro said as the stray looked down and went afraid as she saw Shiro and began to crawl back.

" **Y-y-you're the Demon Hunter!"** The stray said as Shiro saw her.

"Should I remeber you because I don't." Shiro said as the stray growled at him.

" **You killed my partners and you will pay for that."** The stray said as Shiro yawned at her.

"Who said that I will do it. They will do it for me." Shiro pointing to Rias and her group and the stray laughed.

" **You have a lot nerve thinking that a bunch of devils."** The stray said as she began to attack them as they dodged the attack and saw the wall melt..

"Alright lets see how you all approved now." Shiro said as Kiba took out his sword and began to attack the stray.

"Where is he, I can't see him?" Issei said.

"He's just moving fast you see Kiba is my knight which it's preferred weapons is the sword." Rias said as Kiba slashed the strays arms. Then the devil activated her chest and Koneko came in front of it and bite her whole.

"Koneko!" Issei yelled.

"Don't worry about her just watch." Shiro said as they saw Koneko punch the teeth out of the stray's chest as Koneko punched the stray in the face.

"If I remember you made her your rook as in she is considered on using strength." Shiro said as they saw the stray headed to the wall. Koneko then walked back to Rias.

"Akeno your turn." Rias said as Akeno made a low chuckle.

"Oh is it my turn I do love this game." Akeno said as Shiro shooked his head. Shiro then saw a piece of the hand about to attack Rias and Shiro was about to attack it until they saw Issei attack it with what looked like a red gauntlet with a green gem and punched it away.

"Thanks Issei." Rias said as Issei smiled at her.

"No problem my body just did it on it's own." Issei said while giving a smirk to Shiro.

" _Yeah right so that's the great "Welsh Dragon" ."_ Shiro thought as Rias stood up and looked at Akeno.

"Akeno finish her off." Rias ordered Akeno.

"Alright let's have some fun you and I shall we." Akeno said as she smiled at the stray as lightning appeared from her fingers.

"Akeno is my queen she is the strongest of all the other pieces." Rias said as Akeno began to electrocute the stray as everyone heard Akeno laughing.

"Also she is really into s&m." Rias said as Shiro facepalmed.

" _Even now she is still into that."_ Shiro thought as Rias ordered her to stop.

"Over already and I was just to enjoy myself." Akeno said as they saw it looking dead as they walked back but they didn't see the stray go in the shadows.

"Well now that that's over we can be done here." Rias said as Issei had a question.

"Wait are there demons like the ones we saw the other day?" Issei asked Rias.

"Yes there were demons in the past long ago there was a war between the devils, angels, and demons. Back then the demons ruled the world and wanted it for themselves. Then there was a demon named Sparda and wanted to get rid of the demons. So he decided to team with the other two factions and managed to defeat all the demons and there hasn't been a demon in the world since." Rias said as Shiro also decided to take it from there.

"The ones all of you saw are different types of demons after the three factions slayed the demons there was one that managed to survive his name was Mundus and spent his years healing himself from the war. After he fully recovered he sent his demons to find Sparda and managed to kill him and his wife. But what he didn't know was that he had two sons their names were Dante and Virgil. Since then he let his demons run amok and kept themselves hidden over the years. Then as time passed by Mundus was as well slain by Dante and his friends ending his reign. However even though he died the demons were still in the world and the factions found out that their weapons had no effect on them except three types of weapons. The first as you have seen are called devil arms. Devil arms are demonic, variably sentient weapons that are commonly the manifestation of a defeated Demon's soul or power. Think of it like your sacred gears except that there are only wielded by people who holds demonic power. The second are the Sparda's three swords with them they are the only blades in the demon and angel word that can kill them but they were lost since Dante, Vergil, and Sparda were the only ones to keep them and finally the third are guns. But that doesn't mean that normal guns work on them. The guns needs to be instilled by demonic power with them they can cause massive damage. As you all recalled how I used my guns to fight," Shiro said as everyone understood what he meant now. Shiro then walked a few steps away.

"For example." Shiro said as the stray devil they fought came to attack him from his back until Shiro jumped and opened his bag as they all saw him pull out his massive blade as he threw it at it's chest as the devil cried in pain and then it disappeared into dust as Shiro landed in front of the blade and took it off the ground as everyone saw the massive blade.

"This is called Rebellion it may not be Devil arm but it gets the job done when it comes with slaying." Shiro said as he put it at his back as half lied on the fact that Rebellion is an actually one of the main blades of Sparda. Seeing that everything's done Rias began to look at her peerage.

"Now let's all go home we are done here." Rias said as everyone agreed but was stopped again by Issei.

"Wait what piece am I? Where do I fit in all this am I something badass like a knight or something?" Issei asked as Shiro laughed a bit at the idea.

"You're a pawn." Rias said as Shiro couldn't take it as he laughed at Issei misfortune.

"But I don't want to be a pawn." Issei whined as Shiro dropped to the ground hearing it from Issei.

"Oh man what a joke you ended up with the piece no one wants to be in a peerage that's just great." Shiro said as he stood up calming down from the revelation.

"Sorry Issei but that's what you are." Rias said as Shiro walked in front of him.

"Bet you are one as well in life." Shiro said Issei growled at him.

"Oh yeah and what piece are you huh?" Issei said as Shiro stopped walking and smirked at him.

"I work solo I don't need a set. That would be nice but not right now." Shiro said as they kept on walking away from the place and were now outside.

"Well it was nice of you of joining us Shiro but we have a few things left to do so we see you tomorrow." Rias said as Shiro nodded as he went to his car.

"See you all tomorrow." Shiro waved them all goodbye as Shiro went to his car and drove back to his home. As he arrived to his home he began walking to his table and picked the picture of Rias and Akeno with him.

"To think they were so close from me and I didn't know it." Shiro then smiled and left it there as he went upstairs to sleep.

 **Scene change**

Shiro began to yawn as a new day began for Shiro as he began to get up only to feel something grabbing hold of his arm and a weight on his arms. He looked to his side and saw that it was Rias holding on to his arm still naked putting his arm around her soft breasts. He then opened the sheets as he also heard a moan and saw it was Akeno on his chest naked as well.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!" Shiro said waking both girls up Rias then woke up and saw now glaring at Akeno.

"Akeno what are you doing here and how did you come here?" Rias asked as Akeno sat up letting them see her perky breasts.

"Well you see after everything was done I kinda followed him here and used a circle to get in." Akeno said with a smile on her face.

" _I really have to know how to block those circles around here."_ Shiro thought seeing that they were all uphe got out of bed.

"The showers are downstairs if you want to take one." Shiro said as he went to make breakfast as the Rias went to go shower. Akeno only wearing one of Shiro's shirts and black panties as she began walking around the shop as she saw Shiro pick a song from the jukebox as music began to surround the room as Akeno kept on walking. She then walked to the table and sat in the chair seeing the whole shop in one spot. She then saw a picture frame that is being blinded by the sunlight. She then grabbed to see it and began to tear up remembering their childhood with a few tears falling down and hugging it with a smile.

"Always be strong. Never be wrong. That was all a front for my heart." Akeno heard Shiro sing along with the music. Standing up and leaving the picture there she continued to look for as she saw him in the kitchen cooking their breakfast.

"Empty as a well, finally the raindrops fell." Shiro then turned around and stopped as he saw Akeno there smiling at him.

"Well just sit at the table i set everything up." Shiro said as he soon everything up as Rias came down as well drying her hair as she came out of the showers and soon began to go down. She also stopped at the table and walked towards the picture and gave a kind smile.

"He really kept it." Rias said.

"Come on Rias or the food will get cold." Shiro said as Rias went to table and began to eat their breakfast. As they were finished Shiro stood up and told them to wait there as Shiro put the dishes away and went to his office. They waited and soon Shiro came back and told them to go upstairs as they went up Shiro told them to go the mirror and close their eyes as Shiro went to a drawer to grab two items. The girls soon felt something on their necks and saw two amulets. Rias had a red gem that has a silver piece on to top of the gem tied to a black string. Akeno is has a blue gem with a gold piece instead of gold tied to a black string.

"This is beautiful where did you get them?" Rias said as she stared at the gem.

"They were my mother's, she gave them to me just before she died. she gave them to me and told me to give them to two people I care about. I wanted to give them to you two sooner but when I did you all left so I kept them until now." Shiro said as the girls looked at him.

"Thank you these are beautiful." Akeno said as she hugged him for the amulet while Rias was staring at Shiro with a loving look in her eyes.

"Well look at the time we got to hurry and get you two school." Shiro said as akeno went to get ready as the girls went to get their bags as Rias went to sit on the front passenger seat while Akeno sat in the middle as they headed to school. Their hair was blowing in the wind as they headed to school they stopped at the front of the school. Everyone had their eyes wide and the guys had their mouths open as they saw Shiro dropping off not one but both the ladies of kuoh.

"What there's no way he was able to bring them." a male student said as they saw Rias and Akeno getting out of the car and everyone saw the amulets on their necks.

"Wow look at those necklaces did he buy them so lucky." A female said as everyone saw something they wouldn't believe as they all saw both ladies peck him on the cheek.

"That bastard." a male student said.

"He's gonna pay." Another student said as they saw Issei running towards Shiro.

"You bastard you gonna regret this." Issei said about to punch Shiro.

"There you are." they heard a voice behind him and saw the girls from the kendo club grab Issei and prepared to beat him over the head.

"Well anyways see you all later I will take my leave now until later." Shiro said as the girls nodded.

"Of course see you later." Akeno said as they left but not without swaying their hips to Shrio as they left to class. Shiro then nodded and smiled as he drove off seeing if there is a place for him to eat as the day went on.

 **Chapter end**

 **That's the first chapter of DxD May Cry I hope you all enjoy it and hope it gets a few feedback. Please R &R, like and follow. Also comment for any feedback that would be nice thank you all. P.S if anyone likes One piece I suggest you read my new story Iron Demon Shiro we will gladly appreciate it if we can have a few comments on that one thank you all so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone Animationwrestlingfan101 and stigma13 with a new chapter of DxD May Cry hope you all enjoy it. Disclaimer we own nothing but our OC everything else is by our their own creators.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **DxD May Cry Ch 2**

Shiro then arrived back home and was eating a slice of pizza and playing pool while listening to music. As he was playing he heard the sound of a noise ringing in his table. He stop playing and looked for it and saw that it was his crystal ball. He answered it and saw it was Azazeal.

"What is it now?" Shiro said.

"What can't I talk to you about something?" Azazeal said to Shiro.

"The last time you wanted to talk about something it lead me to a job which might I add you haven't payed." Shiro said getting closer to Azazel.

"Alright this one isn't for a job just to tell you something." azazeal said as Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"What is it." Shiro said.

"My informant said that an ex nun from the church will be coming here to help an abandoned old church where apparently my angels are located there." Azazeal said.

"Doesn't she know about your angels are there and what's make this one nun special." Shiro said as Azazeal closed his eyes.

"She has the power to heal anyone devil,fallen or angels and because of the first two she has been branded as an ex nun so all I am asking since I trust you see if you can take her under your wing." Azazeal said.

"Fine I will see to it and I will call you when I get my new recruits." Shiro said as he hung up and stared at the ball.

"Well I must get this room ready for the new members." Shiro said as he went back to play his pool.

 **Scene Change**

It is night and Shiro is going around town in his car seeing that there was nothing to do around his home. As he was driving he felt Issei's presence and that he was in danger so he pressed the pedal and went towards Issei location. As he arrived he saw that it was a normal home and saw that the light was dimmed and the door open. He turn the car off and ran into the door. Issei was cornered in the house he was told by rias to do one contract by Koneko due to having too many contracts. And when he entered the house he say that the room was covered by blood and the bodies dead. He then saw a man with white hair wearing clothes that of a priest and was laughing at him.

"The names Freed Sellzen at your service now hold still so I can kill you, you punk ass devil." Freed said as he took out a gun and a light sword.

"That's a blade of light." Issei said as he began dodging his attacks until he was shot in the leg by one of Freed's bullets. Issei was grabbing his leg in pain as Freed was laughing his mind off.

"Bullets that have been blessed by an exorcist like me hope they taste good scumbag." Freed said as Issei activated his gauntlet and glared at him.

"Oh whats this is the little devil angry fine then I will still kill you." Freed said as Issei tried to attack only to get slashed at the back.

"Now die." Freed said only for the door to burst open and Shiro came in with rebellion and Umbra in hand. Shiro then saw the damage and Issei on the ground with blood on his leg and back.

"Well looks like I made it in time." Shiro said.

"Shiro what are you doing here?" Issei said still in pain.

"I sensed you and it lead me here now care to tell me who's the pedo here." Shiro said as he saw Freed there laughing.

"What's this another shitty devil has to come to play fine then." Freed said as he was about to strike him but they heard a scream. They all turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a nun outfit with a white veil covering her head. She saw the bodies and began to panic.

"Asia what are you doing here have finished making that barrier." Freed said as Asia was still afraid.

" _So she's the one Azazel told me to look for."_ Shiro said as Asia was shocked seeing Issei there

"Alright you're a newbie well listen up we get rid of people who were working devils." Freed said as he was about to attack Issei only for Asia to stand in front of him and defend him only for Freed to slash her exposing herself as she went to cover herself and close her eyes. Asia then felt something cover her and saw that it was Shiro giving her his coat still having his white shirt and a black necklace glaring at Freed.

"You got a lot of nerve pulling that in front of me you know I was thinking of letting you go but now." Shiro said now holding rebellion with both of his hands and began to pull some rapid strikes.

"I am making you leave in pieces." Shiro said as he kept on slashing Freed as he was able to block his face but not his body.

"Damn you you're gonna pay for this." Freed said as he began to shoot at Shiro and saw him bleeding and Freed began to laugh.

"See thats what happen when you deal with an exorcist so what now huh." Freed said only to get slashed in the chest as he saw Shiro heal from the bullet wounds.

"You see that can work if I was a full devil." Shiro said as Freed began crawling behind him in fear.

"Stay back get away from me I'm warning you." Freed said as he saw a portal behind him and quickly left.

"You beat this time but I will get you back." Freed said as he left and Shiro saw Rias and the rest of the group appear.

"What happen here Shiro?" Rias said as everyone saw the damage in the house and Issei as Kiba picked him up. Shiro then put rebellion on his back and walked back to her.

"Just an exorcist and the rest as you can see happend here." Shiro said as he kneeled down to Asia as she was covering herself and closed her eyes. Shiro then rubbed her head as she saw Shiro give her a kind smile.

"Hello are you alright?" Shiro said.

"I'm fine thank you for saving me." Asia said.

"Hey no problem so do you want to come with me." Shiro said as he gave Asia his hand. Asia then stood up as she gave him her hand.

"Please if you can and Issei I apologize for what happen." Asia said as Issei only nodded as they all left and Shiro took her to his car and went to his shop. As they went inside Shiro led her to his table as he went to get something to drink.

"I thank you for bringing me in you must have a pure heart for doing this." Asia said as Shiro stopped.

"You can say that here." Shiro said as he gave her a cup of tea.

"Thank you so much how were you able to heal the wounds from those weapons I mean those weapons are of light and blessed?" Asia asked Shiro.

" I can practically heal any wounds they don't affect me no matter how holy they are." Shiro said.

"I see and are you a." Asia said.

"A devil well yes but also a human by my mom." Shiro said.

"I see." Asia said.

"Well now that it's late and I can see that you are tired so you can sleep here." Shiro said.

"What no that's too much I cannot." asia said.

"No I mean it you live here now so don't say anything and I take you to where you'll sleep." Shiro said as he lead Asia to his bed and let her sleep there as he slept on his desk with his legs on the table.

 **The next day**

As Shiro woke up early he left so he can buy Asia some new clothes so she can have something to wear during her stay. As he arrived he saw Asia woken up and gave her the clothes as he went to make food. As they ate he told her that he was going for a job and that he gave her the keys to the shop. Asia said thanks and soon Shiro got himself ready she waved goodbye as she went outside and Shiro drove off to do his job.

As Asia was walking around the town she saw Issei there what seemed to be training but was failing at it. They began to hang out as they talked and walked around the town. But they were soon were stopped when they saw Dohnaseek there ready to take Asia as he summoned a light spear. Issei was about to attack but was to slow as he took a spear to the chest and Dohnaseek grabbed Asia and left.

 **Mean while**

Shiro was in another part of town as he was dealing with another set of of demons and stray devils but were quickly dispatched as there was only one left on its knees.

" **Please spare me I don't want to die!** " The stray said as the stray was then seeing the gun to it's face with Shiro having a bored look.

"Too late for that." Shiro said as he pulled the trigger and killed it. Shiro then looked around and saw none around here and put his gun back.

"Well that's about it now time to go home and get my money from that redhead cheater." Shiro said as he walked back to his car and drove back home. He then felt something strange but shrugged it off as he arrived home. He saw no one there and looked around but didn't saw Asia there. He went back and drove back to the one person who knows what might happen.

He walked around the school grounds since there was no one around here. He then went inside the club building and as he opened the door he saw Rias slapped Issei.

"Let me tell this one more time you have to forget about Asia remember you are a devil and she's a nun this can't work and besides what were you thinking going with her around town." Rias said as they saw Shiro there with an eyebrow raised hearing this.

"I was just showing her around the town until the angel with the trench coat and hat appeared and took her." Issei said and Shiro sighed.

"Well this is the last time I show mercy to the fallen angels see you all next time." Shiro said as he left.

"Would you like to wait a bit before you go Shiro." Akeno asked only for Shiro to smile.

"No thanks now if you excuse got a few birds to clip their wings." Shiro said as he closed the door.

"Wait how come he gets to go and not us." Issei asked as Rias sighed.

"Because he has more experience and he doesn't belong to any factions so he won't have any problems in what he does and plus he too stubborn to let this go." Rias said.

"Believe us we should know." Akeno said as they all nodded in agreement.

 **Scene Change**

It was night now and Shiro is walking in the woods as his hands are in his coat pockets as he was heading towards the church. As he was walking he then heard the sounds of footsteps. Shiro then saw Issei, Kiba, and Koneko running towards the entrance and hid behind a couple of bushes. Having a smirk on his face he quietly walked behind him.

"Man can you feel that." Issei asked Kiba as he nodded.

"No kidding there must be a lot of priests in there." Kiba said.

"Oh none of you have no idea." They looked behind and they saw Shiro smirking at them as they were scared except Koneko but she was on the inside.

"What the hell man how did you get here?" Issei said as Shiro walked out of the bushes and went to the door.

"I walked here now if you three don't mind me." Shiro said as he walked towards the door and peeked inside and saw that it was full of priests and exorcists and Freed. Shiro then smiled and and closed the door.

"So what now?" Issei asked as they saw Shiro clock his guns.

"You all wait here." Shiro said.

"What." Issei said as he was about to step forward but was stopped by Kiba and Koneko.

"Sorry rookie but this part isn't for kids." Shiro said as he opened the door and quickly closed it. The three outside then heard gunshots, screaming, and swords clashing the peaked the door and were shocked by what they saw.

 **Insert Devil May Cry 4 Blackened Angel**

They saw Shiro shooting down priests down as he was cutting down exorcists. Shiro was also taking damage but his healing was able to recover as he kept on fighting. An exorcist was coming behind him only to stop as a gun was pointed his head and was shot as blood fell on Shiro's coat but Shiro kept on fighting.

"What is he there's no way he can take all this?" Issei said with widen eyes as they closed the door.

They kept on hearing swords clashing and a body being thrown to the door but the door didn't break down.

"No no stay away from me you demon stay away no noo!" they heard a priest scream until they heard a gunshot and they soon didn't hear a word inside.

"Alright people are dead you can all come in now." they heard Shiro say it and they opened the door and were shocked by what they saw. They saw Shiro on top of multiple bodies as a hill as his sword was stabbed behind them as if he was leaning on it. Kiba and Koneko were shocked at the bodies there while Issei was looking like he saw a war upfront. They saw Shiro lift his blade and jumped down and stared at them.

"What something on my face?" Shiro said while Issei was pointing at him.

"How are you saying that of course there's blood all over your face!" while Shiro was staring at him.

"Really then what's the problem it'll wash up later let's go." Shiro said as he kept on walking.

"How long has he done this it's unreal." Issei said as they walked behind Shiro.

"No idea all we know is that he has been in this for a long time." Kiba said as they Shiro kicked a podium and saw that it led downstairs. They walked downstairs and saw that it was a underground base and stopped at what they saw. They saw Asia on a cross chained up and Shiro saw Kalawarner there with wide eyes as she saw Shiro there. Shiro then saw a girl there with long black hair and wings. Her only pieces of clothing is

that of black, strap-like object wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Welcome devils, welcome to the party." The fallen angel said and Kalawarner walked up to her.

"Raynare look he's the one I talked about the one who was able to beat those demons and that our weapons can't kill him." Kalawarner said as Shiro was wiping the blood of his face Raynare then laughed.

"Ha as if he has any chance to beat us once we have the twilight healing nothing will stop me." Raynare said as she threw a spear of light in the ground and caused the group to jump away except Shiro. Then Shiro began to walk towards her not looking scared at all.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here what you're so afraid that you are going to switch sides I can't blame you." Raynare said as Shiro then stopped.

"Is that anyway for you to talk to your new boss?" Shiro said and that made everyone stop what they were doing for a minute and everyone had a shocking reaction.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said with a wide eyes.

"How can that be? You a human command me a fallen angel you deserve death." Raynare said as she summoned another blade and was about to attack until Shiro raised a hand and with the other went to his coat pocket and went to grab something.

He took out a phone and put it on speaker threw it at Raynare as she caught it and saw that it was dialing a number.

"Who did you call answer me mortal." Raynare said and Shiro just made a motion to just wait and Raynare just left it on until a voice came up and only Raynare heard it and Kalawarner paled as to who was on the line.

" **Hello Raynare."** The voice said in the other line.

"B-b-boss what are you doing here and why do you know this human." Raynare said shocking Kalawarner as she moved closer to hear. Everyone was then shocked knowing a person was able to contact the leader of the fallen angels.

" **Well lets just say he helps me on some jobs for me lets say like a mercenary and I owe him cash and few favors so I decided to give him one."** Azazeal said as Raynare and Kalawarner looked confused.

"And what was that favor?" Raynare asked.

" **Oh nothing much I just let him pick two fallen angels no matter which two."** Azazeal said then everyone realized it.

"Then that must mean." Raynare said looking at Shiro.

"That he picked us." Kalawarner said as Shiro nodded.

"Oh what that's not fair he gets two hot chicks that's not fair." Issei said only to stay quiet from seeing Shiro's guns aiming at saw the two fallen angels glaring at him with their spears at the ready

" **Anyways now you two will now work for him now so prove to him that he was right on picking you two don't disappoint me and your new boss. Later now I am missing my favorite show."** And with that Azazeal hanged up and Raynare gave Shiro back his phone.

"Now then as your new boss I order you to release your roommate and let's go I came for what I needed to do and it's late." Shiro said as Raynare reluctantly put Asia down as she ran towards Shiro and hugged him.

"Thank you so much." Asia said and Shiro rubbed her head.

"It's alright now let's go and get outta here so we can get our new members set for what's to come." Shiro said as they came out and saw Rias and Akeno there with the only remaining fallen angel is Dohnaseek on the ground and saw Raynare and Kalawarner there and smiled at them.

"Yes you two are here now we can use twilight healing and we can beat them." Dohnaseek said only to lose his smiled as he saw Asia alive and then got scarred as he saw Shiro there.

"Whats going on here why is she still alive?" Dohnaseek said as Raynare closed her eyes.

"It's over we are leaving this place Kalawarner and I have a new boss so we had to cancel it." Raynare said.

"But how can that be?" Dohnaseek said.

'Because I am their new boss now that everyone's here let's all go to my place and party for our new-." Shiro stopped talking as he saw Dohnaseek aimed a light spear at Asia as she fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Yes I did it I manage to kill that witch." Dohnaseek said before he felt the presence of two people. He saw Shiro glaring at him as he saw behind him the image of a head with glaring red eyes at him with what looked liked wings.

"Y-you're his son." Dohnaseek said only to look up and saw Rias glaring down at him as a red energy surround her as she summoned her magic.

"You will pay with your life for what you have brought." Rias said as she then activated her magic and killed Dohnaseek. Rias then saw Shiro checking for a pulse but looked down.

"She's dead." Shiro said as Rias took out a white chess piece and it looked like a bishop.

"It's the bishop given what Issei told me it can be useful to use her healing abilities." Rias said as she walked towards Asia and inserted the piece in her and began the ritual. They saw a magic circle appear and the piece went inside her as she then woke up as she saw Shiro next her.

"Welcome back with us again." Shiro said as Asia stood up.

"What happen I remember being stabbed by light." Asia said.

"You came back but as a devil now for the Gremory's." Kalawarner said shocking Asia.

"What but how." Asia said only for Shiro to calm her down.

"Don't worry we will explain later for now let's all go home now." Shiro said as they agreed and left as Shiro left with new partners.

 **Scene Change**

It has been a few days a few things has happened since then. Asia has now attended the school Rias and her peerage has enjoyed being there with them as she gained new friends there. Raynare and Kalawarner were given two choices. One was either stay at the shop and find something to have fun or work with him in his jobs. They both agreed to work with him and Shiro smiled and told them to wait a few weeks. They keep seeing him make a few calls from a friend of his. Raynare and Kalawarner has also changed their clothes given on what Shiro works on. Raynare is now wearing a white T-shirt with khaki shorts playing around the pool table with Kalawarner wears a blue shirt with pants with her hair tied. Shiro is in his table talking to one his friends then looked at them and then hanged up and grab his coat.

"Alright let's go girls." Shiro said.

"Where to?" Raynare asked as they walked out and went to his car and sat at the back.

"To meet my friends at their place." Shiro said as they began to head to Shiro's friends place.

 **Scene Change**

"Where is he going?" Rias said as she was sitting in her table playing chess with Akeno.

"Is it about Shiro." Akeno said as everyone looked at Rias as she nodded.

"Yes he's on the move but I do not know where." Rias said as Issei and Asia arrived.

"Is something the matter Rias?" Asia asked as Rias then stood up.

"Do you know where Shiro is going?" Rias said.

"Sort of he said he was going to meet some friends but I don't know who they are." Asia said.

"Well then let's see where he is because he hasn't told us where he is." Rias said as everyone stood up and went near her as they activated a circle and left the school. They soon arrived at Shiro's nearest destination and hid behind a building and were shocked at what they saw. They saw Shiro's car in the parking spot of a bar they looked up and had the name "Moxxi's Red Light".

"What why is he going to a bar in the day no less?'' Rias said.

"I didn't know he can go in a bar." Asia said.

"What else can he do get in bars what's next the bartender has a crush on him." Issei said and he stayed quiet as Rias glared at him. They went inside and saw that the bar had few chairs upside down and saw that the bar has a card theme with it as the bar floor has a card designs on theme and tables to play card games giving it a casino vibe with neon color lights lighting up the room. They saw Shiro and the two fallen angels sitting at the counter waiting for someone while Shiro was drinking from a mug. They saw the backdoor open and were shocked at who came out. Out came a woman with black hair and rose red lipstick who looked about a her mid twenties wearing what seemed to be a mad hatter design with a purple hat with a king card on top with a purple jacket with different buttons and black and white stripes on the neck and sleeves with black fingerless gloves with a different leg stockings while the right has it as a fishnet while the left in black and white. And has white boots. And the most distinctive feature are her massive breasts and her tattoo of a heart and that people can see a bit of light green panties.

"Holy crap she's a total hottie the mad hatter look and those boobs." Issei said as he began running towards her.

"Issei get back here!" Rias said making their spot known as Shiro kept on drinking.

"Come to pap-" Issei said before he was clotheslined by Shiro without looking as with the other hand he put the mug down and looked at the entrance.

"Since he's here I think you are all here as well so might as well you all come out." Shiro said as Rias appeared from the entrance and the woman chuckled seeing them.

"Well now this is something normally I would send my men out but I'll let it slide names Moxxi, Mad Moxxi." Moxxi said as they began to introduce themselves. As they finished to introduced themselves then soon heard the sound of footsteps and Shiro then smiled.

"And then there was one." Shiro said as the door opened and everyone except Shiro, Moxxi were shocked and a bit afraid who came in. In came a man who seemed to be a year older than Shiro having long black hair tied with a red ribbon with blue eyes. He wears a dark purple dress shirt and black tie and vest with black pants and black dress shoes. He wears a monocle which rests on his nose bridge with chains around the waist and pockets, and black fingerless gloves. On his right hand was a black briefcase. Rias took a step back in fear as the man had a boring look in his face. Shiro then walked towards him with a smile on his face.

"Long time no see Walter how was the flight." Shiro said as they shook hands while Rias and the peerage had wide eyes and mouths open.

"It was a long and boring one but what can you do." Walter said as Shiro lead him to the counter to get him something to drink.

"Umm Rias whos the guy with hitman getup?" Issei said as Rias looked at him.

"That man is Walter C. Dornez he is also known as the Angel of Death. He is a professional vampire and demon hunter and has been doing it since he was fifteen years old and hasn't missed a target so whatever you do don't mess this up got it." Rias said as Issei nodded repeatedly. They saw them finished drinking as the devils took a step back from them.

"Well now do you two have what I asked for?" Shiro asked as they nodded. Moxxi went under the counter and everyone except the two hunters were shocked at what they saw. They saw a massive cannon with a rifle strap having shocking them even more that it was a gun then a cannon.

"This sweet beauty here is the "Harkonnen" weighing in 120 lb. unloading 30 mm, single-shot breech loader cannon uses various types of shells, including depleted uranium with silver for piercing armored targets and incendiary napalm rounds for destroying large groups of opponents both on land and in the air. With a cannon like this it can certainly rock your world to anyone you see." Moxxi said while looking at Shiro.

"Whoa how were you able to get that kind of firepower?" Issei asked while Moxxi was chuckling then gave him a cold smile at him.

"Why the black market sugar why do you think you see no one with these types of weapons lucky for me I get the best ones in towns before anyone shows up." Moxxi said as Shiro took a look at the gun as he lifted it.

"Feels like a charm." Shiro said.

"You have no idea sugar." Moxxi said as Walter then lifted his briefcase and everyone took a look inside. In the briefcase were two pistols one is a pistol with a white color and a the barrel being 10 inches long with a brown handle and the other is a pure black gun without a pistol slide and has many engravings in both. Walter then took out the first one as he showed it to Shiro.

"The Casull is a semi-automatic magnum pistol, based on two pre-WW1 handgun designs by Colt: the M1903 and M1905 pistols. It fires custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from Manchester Cathedral custom made from me of course. They are used in a six round single-stack magazine. With them you can kill anything with just one to a few shoots." Walter said as Shiro left the gun at the counter while Walter took the black pistol.

"The Jackal has the length of 16 in, a weight of 16kg, it uses massive 13mm explosive rounds. With it alone can kill any person, monster or creature in range of your choosing." Walter said. While everyone was looking at the guns Issei took the Casull and began to aim it around the bar while no one was looking. Walter saw this and put his hands behind his back. As issei was about to shoot he felt his finger couldn't move and saw a bit of blood coming out of his hands. He then saw a shadow behind him and saw Walter behind him but only saw his monocle shining it at him not his face.

"Now normally I would kill you where you stand young devil but since I am not in the mood for this I will leave you with a warning." Walter said as he took the gun off his hands and hit him with the handle on the head.

"Touch them again and the next time it won't be your head that will be in pain got it." Walter said as Issei nodded and they walked back to the others. Shiro saw this and sighed.

"Shiro who are these weapons for these alone can't be for you?" Akeno said as Shiro nodded.

"Because these are not for me they are for them." Shiro said as he then gave the rifle to Kalawarner and the two pistols to Raynare shocking the two.

"But why are you giving them to us?" Kalawarner asked him as he smiled at them.

"Because if my two partners get killed by the demons that if I remember I told you you spears can't do a thing then I don't know what I'll do." Shiro said as the two blushed and then took the weapons as Raynare put the guns back in the case.

"Now that everything is settled let's go back home I'm tired already as it is." Shiro said as Moxxi grabbed his shoulder.

"Before you leave can you do me a favor sugar?" Moxxi asked she gave him a lusty look.

"And that is." Shiro said.

"Can I please see your two guns I never got to see them up close and a inspection." Moxxi said as Shiro then took out his guns and gave them to Moxxi as she began to inspect them while looking at them she gave him a few looks as she was done inspecting them.

"Well I can say that these are well condition but if you want me to check on your gun again call me anytime." Moxxi said as she kissed him on the cheek pissing off four girls in the bar.

"Anyway I will see you later Shiro I will stay at a hotel so you know where to go." Walter said as they all left and while Raynare and Kalawarner looked at their weapons with a new goal in mind.

 **Scene Change**

A few days have passed and Shiro and Rias were there as everyone were watching them play chess. They soon heard a knock at the door and Akeno let them as they saw Sona and the council appear. Shiro then hears from Issei that she's the student council president and Shiro sighed.

"Well Sona looks like you haven't changed a bit since I last I saw you though to be fair it has been years." Shiro said as Sona narrowed her eyes.

"Should I know you." Sona said as Rias walked next to Shiro.

"You really don't recognize him when we were little take a closer look at him." Rias said as Sona took a closer look at him and then her eyes were wide and ran towards him and hugged.

"It's been too long Shiro where were you?" Sona said as she let go.

"I was around here and all this time all of you were close from me." Shiro said as Sona stood back.

"Well then I must apologize for what happen in the gate then." Sona said as Shiro waved it off.

"No it's alright besides you were doing your job so can't blame ya." Shiro said while one of Sona's peerage members snickered at him.

"He doesn't look that strong I bet I can kick his ass with my sacred gear alone." Shiro saw that it was a boy with blonde hair.

"Keep it down Sajii, you don't know that." a member of Sona's peerage said. He said before he felt something on his neck and saw Shiro with his rebellion almost slicing his head off as everyone saw a small bit of blood coming out.

"What was that about you kicking my ass." Shiro said as Sona sighed.

"Sajii think before you say anything without knowing who your dealing with for if what Rias told me before I found out it was Shiro then you were talking to a demon hunter." Sona said as Sajii paled as Sona told him about a hunter around the town killing other demons and devils. Shiro then took a step back as Sajii fell on his back as Rias stared back at Sona.

"So what brings you here Sona?" Rias said.

"Oh just to tell you that the next week we are getting our familiars." Sona said.

"Well that's strange cause we are also are planning on getting my new servants their familiars as well." Rias said.

"Well that's a problem since he's only there once a month." Sona said as Rias then got an idea.

"Well then why don't we have a little contest and the winner gets to have their request."

"But not a rating game right since right now due to what's going on down under." Sona said making Shiro grip the handle of his blade as he put it back in its hidden case.

"Don't start so let's do this the old fashion by sports." Rias said and Shiro looked at the two.

"Oh no." Shiro said.

 **Scene Change**

It was a new day and everyone were surrounding the tennis playfield was surrounded by many students as they saw Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Sona's assistant Tsubaki were all wearing tennis outfits while looking over them was Shiro being the ref on this game looking at both teams.

"Alright then it's a two on two any sort of "cheating" will cause disqualification are both teams set?" Shiro said as the girls smiled as Shiro sighed and the game began.

"Alright Akeno let's win this." Rias said as Akeno nodded.

"Understood." Akeno said as they began playing the game. While they were playing the game he saw Issei with two other people with binoculars staring at the girls skirts as they jumped. Shiro seeing this he grabbed a BB gun and shoot them in the heads as he quickly put it behind them. He then saw sona throwing the ball but saw it was by magic but a low amount so he let it pass.

"Point to Sitri." Shiro said.

" _Should have known they would use magic again."_ Shiro thought as he saw Rias also use magic as she also used magic to score points. They kept on going until Shiro blew the whistle calling it off.

"Alright the game is called up it's a draw you can stop now." Shiro said as they kept on going.

"I said you two can stop now hey-" Shiro said before Rias hit him with the tennis ball knocking him out as he fell from his spot with a loud thud. Rias and Akeno dropped their tennis rackets and ran towards him.

"Shiro you alright?" Rias asked worriedly as she grabbed Shiro.

"Which way did the demon go?" Shiro said before he went out as Rias looked at him then back to Sona.

"Guess we over did it did we." Sona said as Rias nodded and decided on what other game they should compete in.

 **Scene Change**

"*Groan* what hit me?" Shiro began to wake up as he opened his eyes.

"Welcome back." He looked up and saw Rias looking at him and smiled he stood up and saw that he was resting on her lap.

"You were knocked out by the tennis ball and fell asleep so I took you inside and now everyone is here." Rias said as Shiro looked around and smirked as he saw Issei with a massive bruise on his forehead.

"So what happen when I was out?" Shiro said.

"Rias and Sona decided on a team based game." Akeno said.

"And that is." Shiro said.

"Dodgeball." Koneko said.

"And where will it be?" Shiro said as he stood up.

"At the school's gym." Rias said.

"Alright let me just call the girls so they can see this." Shiro said as he called them.

 **Scene Change**

Back in the shop we see the two fallen angels playing around the pool table as they began to grow board.

"We really should ask him for a tv." Raynare said wearing a red shirt with a yellow short sleeved coat with brown pants and brown fingerless gloves and black boots. Kalawarner wears black leather pants, high-heeled boots, a corset with a lightning bolt design, double belts and a choker on her neck.

"Well we can ask him when he comes back." Kalawarner said until they heard the phone ring. They both ran towards it as Raynare was about to grab it but was stopped when Kalawarner pushed her away and answered it.

"Devil May Cry who is it." Kalawarner said.

" **Its me."** Shiro said as Kalawarner listened.

"Yeah is something wrong." Kalawarner said as she grabbed Raynare not letting her close to the phone.

" **No just the devils are playing a game of dodgeball and I just wanted you all come and see it. The perv will be there and get his ass handed."** Shiro said as Kalawarner nodded.

"Alright we'll be there." and with that she hanged up as she let go of Raynare.

"I hate you." Raynare said.

"That's what you always say now let's go the perv is going to get eaten alive." Kalawarner said as they went outside and flew towards the school. They arrived and saw Shiro there waiting for them.

"Alright you made it now let's go see that game." Shiro said as they entered the gym and saw them about to start. He saw Issei were doing stretches but saw that he was staring at Akeno and Asia. Koneko saw this and looked at Shiro who nodded and Koneko put more pressure on Issei making him cry in pain as he looked up and saw Kalawarner and Raynare with their outfits and immediately stood up forgetting about the pain.

"Holy they look so hot." issei said forgetting that one of them was the one who killed him. Issei was about to run towards until he heard the sound of a gun being loaded and saw Raynare aiming the casull at him and began to fire at him making him move around.

"Dance you perv." Raynare said as she was shooting at his feet but stopped as Rias asked her to stop. Sona's peerage then appeared and were alarmed seeing two fallen angels in their turf and went to the defensive.

"Why are there two fallen angels in our turf Rias?" Sona said.

"Calm down they are with me so you can calm yourselves." Shiro said.

"And how do you know that they might stab you in the back." Sona said seeing the two look at the ground.

"If they did then they should have done it before then but I trust them and it's not the first fallen angel who works for me." Shiro said shocking everyone.

"Yeah but she works out field and comes when I call her." Shiro said making everyone wonder who it is.

"Now that everything is out of the way lets play now." Rias said as Shiro and the two moved to the side as they saw them get eliminated one by one. Shiro was twitching his finger to his guns as he saw Issei looking at every girl that got eliminated or bailed him out. They kept seeing the lights going out as magic began to light the floor. Sona then threw a ball at Issei as it was following him around until the ball got to him in the crotch. Issei began to cry in pain. Shiro tried to hold it but he couldn't

"Ha ha ha man this is too good if he hadn't lose them back then boy those are gone now." Shiro said as he continued to laugh at the down man.

"I don't know what's worse for you dieing or that." Raynare said as she was leaning on Shiro for support.

"I almost feel bad but keyword "almost"." Kalawarner said as they saw Asia healing Issei in the crotch making them laugh more.

"Shut up I bet you never felt this happen to you." Issei said glaring at Shiro.

"That's because I don't have magic powered balls going after me." Shiro said as he stopped laughing and kept on looking at them making a plan.

"Alright Asia you take care of him we got a game to win for Issei." Rias said.

"For his manbits." Akeno said as Shiro went back on laughing.

"For his one eyed snake." Kiba and that made the fallen girls resumed laughing.

"For his sack." Koneko said and that made Shiro fall to the floor laughing as Rias and her team went back to the game and were able to win the game making them the winners as they went back to the clubroom and prepare themselves to get their familiars. Akeno prepared a circle as everyone went in as they were soon transported.

When they arrived they saw that they are in the middle of a dark forest.

"So this is where you all get your familiers." Shiro said.

"Yup welcome to the dark forest." Akeno said.

"Who wants me." a voice said as they looked up and saw with red hair tied behind his back wearing a cap with a yellow backpack with a sweater and fingerless gloves.

"The master of the familiars aka the toji if your goal is to find familiars then you arrived at the right time." The familiar master said as he jumped down. Shiro then walked towards him.

"Does that mean any creature are here?" Shiro asks as the master nods.

"But of course and why's that." The master said as Shiro went to his ear and tells him something making him pale.

"Are you sure that's the familiar you want?" the master said as Shiro nodded and scratched his head.

"Alright to find the one you seek you must go to the cave not too far from here you won't miss it but be forewarned he who goes there never come back." The master said as Shiro nodded.

"Alright then Raynare, Kalawarner you two come with me see you guys in a while." Shiro said as he walked away from them. Rias then walked towards the master.

"What familiar did he ask for?" Rias asked as the master looked back at her.

"It's a creature that was the cause of so many deaths for just entering its territory." The Master said as they all looked ahead.

"I hope he's careful." Asia said as they began looking for theirs. Shrio and the two were looking around the forest as they were looking for a cave.

"How hard is it to find one cave?" Raynare said.

"I can't be that far." Shiro said as they saw a massive cave entrance.

"Found it." Shiro said as they went inside as they look around. As they kept walking they see many bones laying around the ground as Raynare and Kalawarner went close to Shiro. He then stopped as they then hear growling and saw a dark blue paw and glowing red eyes staring at them. Shiro took as steep ahead and laid down on his knees and put his hand in front.

"Come on you can come out we're not gonna hurt you." Shiro said as they saw what it looked like and were a bit afraid at what they saw except Shiro. The creature has a dinosaur and dog-like look, being dark blue in color. It has spike-like hair running down from her collar to the tip of her tail. It has sharp red eyes and black lines on its neck and legs.

"So are you boy?" Shiro said as the dog like creature growled.

"Okay girl." Shiro said as the creature looked calm.

"Say your pretty lonely around here are you why don't you come with me you can meet new friends and go to new places what do you say want to come." Shiro said as the creature went closer and let him pet her and nodded.

"Then welcome to the family Zed." Shiro said as Zed barked in agreement and Shiro smiled.

"Alright now let's go back home." Shiro said as they walked out of the cave with Zed at his side. As they walked back they heard screams from the girls as Shiro saw them covered in slime and began to melt their clothes around. He saw Kiba being covered in slime his eyes and Issei was standing there gawking at them. Shiro then began to charge a bit of his energy as he then let all out.

"ENOUGH!" Shiro said as his energy made the slimes into flames as they began to disappear and he quickly gave Rias his coat. He then put Akeno behind him so Issei won't see as Koneko went close to him.

"Aw come on man I wanted that slime as my familiar." Issei said as Shiro then looked at the ground as his hair covered his eyes.

"Is that so?" Shiro said.

"Yeah and you ruined it." Issei said.

"ZED SICKEM!" Shiro said as everyone heard the sound of growling and saw Zed running towards him and began bite him in the leg near his crotch.

"What is this thing get it off of me!" Issei said as he was running around while Zed is moving around still biting him. The master saw this and looked back to Shiro.

"You actually managed to make her your familiar." The master said making everyone wonder what it was.

What is that?" Kiba said.

"That is a Hell hound a very rare creature that kills almost anything and they never accept anyone unless the owner is very loyal and they have a deep hate for perverts which ironically almost all the people that go and ask for them are mostly pervs" The Master said while Issei was able to climb on a tree.

"Really why does it happen to me well at least they can't climb trees right?" Issei said as he turned around and saw Zed glaring at him. But then gets shocked as Shiro saw Asia's familiar which looks like a small Dragon, with blue diamond-like scales and a small pair of wings shocking Issei as he fell to the ground. Zed jumped down was about to have feast on him.

"Alright Zed that's enough." Shiro said as Zed walked back to Shiro and sat down next to him.

"Wow Zed was just messing with him." Akeno said behind Shiro. Koneko was about to take a step away but Zed walked towards her and asked to be pet by her and she liked it.

"Well it seems you two are getting along." Rias said as Koneko nodded.

"Well then thank you for giving us the chance to give us our families and hope to see you again." Rias said as Shiro also said thanks as they went to the circle and went home. As they arrived he saw everyone leave.

"Well then this where I leave." Shiro said.

"Wait what about your." Rias said only to be stopped by Shiro.

"Keep it for now you need it more than me for now so give it to me tomorrow see ya Rias." Shiro said as he left Rias with his coat.

 **Scene Change**

It has been a few days after the familiar and Shiro has made a few improvements in his shop. He first made a new home for Zed and gave him a collar that let Zed go to wherever Shiro is. Shiro is now driving towards the school as he felt a chill in his spine and made him go faster. He arrived to the clubroom and sees Rias and her peerage and Grayfia there.

"Grayfia." Shiro says.

"Shiro." Grayfia said as he went in.

"Knowing that you're here then that must mean." Shiro said as a circle appeared as a fire came out of it. They fire calmed down and they saw a man with blonde hair with dark blue eyes. He wears a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned. He gives off an arrogance around the room and would gladly show it.

"And Riser has arrived to the human world." He said as Shiro walked close to Rias.

"I have arrived to see you my beloved Rias." He said as Shiro quickly moved and aimed both Luce and Ombra at him.

"You got a lot of nerve of calling her that especially in front of me." Shiro said.

"Shiro stand down that is Riser Phenex lady Rias's fiance." Grayfia said.

 **Boom**

They saw Shiro shoot Riser in the face as Riser was thrown in the wall while everyone had a look of shock for what he did.

"And that matters to me because." Shiro said as another circle appeared and in came Sirzechs.

"Sorry I'm late had some stuff to do in the underworld." Sirzechs said as he saw the body of Riser regenerating.

"How dare you I am Riser Phenex an elite devil but it won't matter your guns won't do you any good."

" _That's because I haven't charged them up yet dick."_ Shiro said as he saw Sirzechs looking at him taking a step then moved at him.

"Where are you going Sirzechs you owe me cash so cough it up or I will go to your little home and take it myself." Shiro said as he was glaring at Sirzechs.

"Alright alright I'll pay just wait." Sirzechs said as Riser had enough.

"Enough of this foolishness now I have arrived here to take Rias back to the underworld and marry me." Riser said.

"Before we all talk about this why don't we all calm down and lets all have some tea." Akeno said feeling the tension in the air.

"That would be nice." Grayfia said as they pushed Shiro on the other side of the couch. They soon began to drink tea while Shiro was sitting next to Sirzechs while Shiro was glaring at Riser with a passion.

"The tea made by my Rias queen is most delightful." Riser said while he was playing with Rias' hair. Shiro slowly went for his gun but Sirzechs stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"So lord Sirzechs who's the worm who shot Riser." Riser said as Sirzechs looked at him.

"He is a friend of mine who does work for me." Sirzechs said.

"Yeah which you forgot to pay me again." Shiro said as then Rias stood up from Riser.

"That's enough Riser I don't want to marry you I will marry of my choosing." Rias said as Riser then stood up.

"Yes but you don't have a choice you have to marry Riser due to the loss of the war." Riser said.

"Riser won't care if I have to burn everyone to the ground so either way I will get what I want." Riser said as Sirzechs and Grayfia were looking at Shiro who finished his cup of tea.

"That won't be the case." Shiro said.

"And why's that mortal." Riser said.

"Because apparently you forgot to read the contract dumbass." Shiro said as Riser glared at him.

"And why's that?" Riser said.

"Because if you read the contract it states and that if a devil who isn't from both families disagree with the marriage then the person can fight the groom one on one and if the non member wins then the contract is void." Shiro said shocking everyone.

"Thats impossible that can't be in the contract." Riser said as Sirzechs summoned the contract and looked at it and back to Riser.

"It's in here in black and white." Sirzechs as Riser grab the contract and took a look at it himself.

"Damn it is in here and what you will challenge me." Riser said and before Issei can say anything he saw Shiro glare at him with a look of "Don't even dare." and looked at Riser.

"Yes I challenge you for the right to marry Rias Gremory." Shiro said.

"And there's another part of the contract and that's if the groom cheats in anyway during the match he will forfeit and you won't marry lady Rias understood." Grayfia said.

"Very well I fought countless battles on my own this would be nothing to me so why don't we raise the stakes." Riser said as he snapped his fingers. A circle appeared behind and arrived a variety of girls. Shiro looked at them all then looked back at Riser.

"Wow look at all the hot babes and there's fifteen of them." Issei said.

"Issei if you say one more word I will bring Zed here and now." Shiro said as that shut Issei up

"So here's the bet hero if you can beat me not only will you marry Rias Gremory but also you can have my queen Yubelluna." Riser said and Shiro then heard a gasp. Shiro then saw which girl did it and saw who did it. She has long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her large breasts and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt. Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place. She had the look of shock,pissed, and most of all betrayal.

"What but lord Riser why would you do this?" Yubelluna said while Riser looked at her

"Oh come now don't act all surprised that is what you are a piece a servant nothing more nothing less." Riser said as he then stopped and looked at Shiro

 **Insert Bleach Treachery**

They saw Shiro glaring at Riser as little pieces of his energy were left making Riser see a figure behind him with no face but red eyes. Riser had a inch look of fear as he saw it looking at him. Riser peerage were getting knocked out by the amount while Rias and the rest were trying not to fall while Sirzechs was staring on what was going on.

" _This power it can only belong to one person."_ Sirzechs thought as he saw Shiro

"First off I only did this to get Rias off your back but now I am going to have to kick your ass for making a girl cry now that alone is unforgivable." Shiro said and Riser regained his cool.

"If you want her then here you can have her." Riser said as he pushed Yubelluna to Shiro who grabbed her and put her to his side looking down.

"The fight will be in 10 days until then be ready to lose mortal." Riser said making Shiro having enough of this as he saw Riser activate a circle and was about to leave.

"Hey jackass." Shiro said making RIser turn around looking at him.

"Here's a preview of what's to come." Shiro said as he took out his guns with full demon power and shot at Riser's crotch as Riser then dropped to the floor crying in shock and pain. Everyone were surprised for what they saw since the Phenex family were known for their regeneration. Issei was holding his and whimpering as he felt the phantom pain of Riser while Rias was having an evil grin looking at the down Phenex.

"And no take backs see you in 10 days Dickless." Shiro said as Riser then left disappeared leaving only Rias, her peerage, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Shiro and Yubelluna in the clubroom.

 **Chapter End**

 **And that's chapter 2 thank you all for the comments keep it them up and shoutout to robinsonc387 for figuring out on the two new members on Shiro's new members. Please like, follow, and R &R so we can keep this is up thank you all and until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone AWF101 and Stigma13 here with another new chapter of DxD May Cry hope you all enjoy it. And remember we own nothing but our OC everything else is by their own creators. One more thing I hope you all read our new star Wars story "Ghost Of The Jedi" hope you all enjoy it now lets begin.**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **DxD May Cry Ch3**

 **Previously:"Here's a preview of what's to come." Shiro said as he took out his guns with full demon power and shot at Riser's crotch as Riser then dropped to the floor crying in shock and pain. Everyone were surprised for what they saw since the Phenex family were known for their regeneration. Issei was holding his and whimpering as he felt the phantom pain of Riser while Rias was having an evil grin looking at the down Phenex.**

 **"And no take backs see you in 10 days Dickless." Shiro said as Riser then left disappeared leaving only Rias, her peerage, Grayfia, Sirzechs, Shiro and Yubelluna in the clubroom.**

 **Chapter start**

The magic circle disapeared as Shiro then lowered his pistol as he saw a bit of blood on the ground from Riser. He then heard sniffing as he turned around and saw Yubelluna on the ground crying as he then kneeled in front of her as he touched her shoulders.

"Hey come on now don't cry someone like you shouldn't cry come on get up." Shiro said as he wiped her tears away.

"*sniff* thank you" Yubelluna said as they then stood up.

"So Shiro what are you going to do now for in 10 days you will fight Riser." Grayfia said.

"Simple." Shiro said as he saw Rias and her peerage.

"We train." Shiro said.

"I don't like where this is going." Issei said seeing Shiro cracking his fingers as he saw him staring him down.

 **Scene Change**

We see Issei sweating as he is walking up a mountain road with a heavy bag on his back.

"Come on Issei you're almost there." Rias said waving at him.

"Visualize it Issei." Akeno said as she was drinking from a fountain. Rias and Asia was there as well waiting for everyone

"Coming." Issei said still walking as Kiba walked next to him with same bag but with a extra bag of on his hands.

"Oh come on what do you have, feathers on your bag." Issei said as Kiba was passing right at him soon Koneko did the same thing but a much bigger and heavier bag.

"Move it dirtbag." Koneko said causing Issei to fall on his weight as he soon got back up as he then kept on walking up the hill. Rias kept on cheering him on as he kept on walking.

" _Come on issei for the purpose of this training is to help you build your strength and soon you will be stronger than before."_ Rias thought to herself.

 **Flashback**

"Train?" Kiba asked as Shiro nodded.

"Yup from what I have seen you guys need to get stronger now don't get me wrong I can kick Riser's ass on my own its you guys that need this for the next time something like this happens again at least you guys can fight on your own with your own strength." Shiro said as they all nodded agreeing him.

"Then it's settled for the next ten days you will all be trained with me so all of you get ready Rias will decide the place for your training until then rest up cause you guys are not going to like me after this." Shiro said as he left them on their own.

 **Flashback over**

The group soon made it up the cliff as they saw a summer home there as it was near a lake.

"Wow it's very beautiful here." Asia said seeing the view.

"I know right me and everyone used to come here to spend a few summers together man those were good times." they turned around saw Shiro with Raynare,Kalawarner and Yubelluna with them as she was wearing a purple shirt with khaki shorts and hiking boots with her staff on her back.

"How did you get here we didn't see you behind us." Issei said.

"I know a faster route as well with a car bonus!" Shiro said as he walked towards them.

"Now that everyone's here we can now start on your hel- um I mean training." Shiro said.

"And what exactly is that we are going to do Shiro?" Asia asked him.

"Glad you asked that but first I will have to tell you what you all lack and see what you can all do during these 10 days." Shiro said as they began to listen to him.

"First off the king Rias now don't get me wrong but you overthink and hesitate on some actions that you have done even in the past and now so during this training you are going to have to plan ahead on situations in the future." Shiro said as Rias nodded.

"Then the queen Akeno your lightning is on point but I feel a certain something is lacking inside you so we are going to have to make you use a little bit of that magic maybe it can help on your lightning better." Shiro said making Akeno almost glare at Shiro for a what he said about a certain secret.

"Koneko your punches are strong but you lack the stamina to keep going and it feels like you have something on your chest but that is something you will have to deal with on your own time but you will have to let it go and accept it." Shiro as Koneko looked at the ground.

"Kiba your have to work on your bladework and endurance and I know just who to help you with that." Shiro said making Kiba wonder who will that be. Shiro then turned around and saw the two fallen angels.

"Asia you may be the healer but you can't take a good hit so you have to learn how to dodge that way you can be ready to not get hit." Shiro said as Asia nodded determined.

"You two we have to work on your firing aim also your guns won't help you always so we are going to have to make your light spears deal damage to the demons you will fight with since you two are with me." Shiro said making the two fallen angels nod.

"You I got no idea what you lack so as far as I know since you told me you work on fire magic we will make your fire be spot on in future battles." Shiro said making Yubelluna nod.

"And now Issei, what am I going to do with you first you we need to work on your demon power you need to get your head out of the perv mindset since that's gonna kill you if not from me. And you can't even kill one one demon without you looking at its chest. So overall you just suck." Shiro said causing Issei to growl and summon his boosted gear charging at him.

"Issei don't!" Rias yelled as Issei charged at him but Shiro just moved to side.

"What." Issei said until he was then tackled to the ground as everyone were shocked on what they saw.

" **Roar!"** They saw a creature with a large body frame with it's two hands are replaced by spiked fists. Issei then stood but the demon then came right at him as the demon began to punch him in the stomach. Shiro moved back in place as the demon began to destroy issei far away.

"Well surprise these will be the demons that you will be slaying for your training Issei and Koneko get used to that face cause you will be seeing that ugly face for the next ten days or kill it fast. Those are tyrants you can say that those are the heavy hitters in the demon world but they have a weakness that you will have to find before they punch you into bits." Shiro said as a portal appeared as a lizard type of creature appeared and roared as it ran towards Issei and began to punch on him and bite him in the legs.

"Those are assault demons experts on hand to hand combat so those are really going to help you and Koneko." Soon another portal showed up as a strange doll showed up with it showing its teeth as its arm was replaced with a saw blade running towards Issei as the demons began to dogpile issei trying to land a hit on him.

"The stygain's are a rare sight but they can be easily taken down as well." Shiro said.

"Why me!?" Issei cried out from the pile.

"Well did you learn how to control your dragon energy so the demons won't show up." Shiro asked Issei.

"Uhh no." Issei said as he managed to get out of the massive pile but saw blue feet as Issei looked up and saw a demon with a mask of a smile as he turn his head upside down and began to cackle as he had two swords on his hands.

"AHHH!" Issei cried out as he quickly stood up and began to run but the masked man ran at him as well.

"And those my personal favorite." Shiro said whispering the last two himself.

"Are the Dreamrunners those guys are demons that fight with swords so for a swordsman are the perfect ones for a swordsman." Shiro said as they saw the dream runner slashing near Issei who kept on running. Issei was able to run ahead faster than the dreamrunner could.

"And they can teleport as well so you are going to have to kill them." Shiro as the Dreamrunner disappeared where Issei went as they a certain boy scream.

"So now that you know what welcome to your training cause like I said some of you are going to hate me after this so let's go inside so you can all get ready for today." Shiro said as every went inside as they changed their clothes as they began their training.

Throughout the day Shiro saw everyone fight their own demons as the day went on. Akeno taught them a bit of magic aura as Shiro was with them seeing it happen as he showed them by summon a small one darkball of magic as Asia managed to summon a green ball of magic but they saw Issei couldn't draw it. Soon Shiro walked out and saw how everyone has been doing as he saw Issei getting thrown to a tree as he saw that he was fighting against a demon as the body is covered in mist that covers the body as it has a fedora on its head its fingers are like claws. The demon was about to slash at Issei.

"Hey Faust!" the demon turned around and was shot in the head as Shiro took out his pistol and shot it.

"Those are Faust as you have already seen they look like ghosts but take out the robe and you can easily get rid of them got it." Shiro said as Issei stood up

"Oh man you're a lifesaver man." Issei said.

"Yeah yeah now get back in the game hop to it." Shiro said as he went back inside. Night has arrived as everyone was at the dinner table half dead on the table as everyone looked like train wreck. Rias had her hair all over the place as she had to deal with her training. She used her devil magic as she had to deal with a group of elite stygian's as she had to dodge each and use her magic to fight them. Akeno and Yubelluna had to use their own magic as they had to fight harpys, the Pathos and Bathos duo as the demons were flying around able to dodge their spells until they have to practice their aims.

Kiba's arm were cramped and had a bit of blood as he spent the day fighting dream runners and a angel looking demon known as Bianco Angelo as he had to use both his hands and as they were making close shots at him. Koneko had the whole day fighting tyrants, butchers and the lizards assaults as she had to fight until her knuckles cracked from the impact.

Asia had done the lightest form of training as she has made a new friend out of it sitting on her lap. For her training she meet a small snowman wearing a blue hat and shoes as Shiro told her that it's Jack Frost a spirit of ice and snow. Asia awed and called it cute but that somehow made it angry as the spirit threw her ice spiked snowballs at her as well as lances until Asia apologized. As she apologized Jack then began to be friendly to her as it climbed on her shoulder as it decided to be her new familiar as it helped her on her training and helping her on healing the group on break.

Raynare and Kalawarner were both tired as well as their backs as they were flying all day as they were fighting a the relatives of faust the mephistos as they were flying around as they worked on their aim with their pistols as Kalawarner aimed with her rifle and it caused her to fall down too the ground by the impact as she had to deal with frost, dragons of ice as the two then fought it and took them half the day to manage to kill it.

But the one who looks the most dead of them all is Issei himself as his wasn't so lucky. He ended up fighting the heavy hitters on the demon's side. He was thrown around everywhere by every demon. He was dealing with the Tyrants then were the butchers trying to cut him in half. Then the wild Ravagers tried to fight him as they used its chainsaw arm to try and kill him. Issei managed to kill a few demons but they managed to get the best of him.

The doors opened as they Shiro there with three plates two on his hands and one on his head with a smile.

"Alright everyone here's dinner and enjoy." Shiro said as he slid the plates on the table as they saw that it was pizza as everyone then began to dig in as it tasted well as everyone ate Shiro sat in at the far end eating a slice as well.

"So how was your training everyone?" Shiro said as Koneko stopped eating.

"It's alright I guess." Koneko said rubbing her hands.

"Yes but I think this will be useful for us even though they were a pest." Rias said.

"Yes but it was so cute hearing them cry in pain from them." Akeno said giggling.

"It was hell man all those demons coming at me I managed to kill a few but they still managed to beat me down." issei said.

"Ah you'll beat them soon with your boosted gear I think." Shiro said.

"You think!" Issei said.

"Just messing with ya now hurry up and eat you won't always eat food this good with me." Shiro said as they kept on eating as everyone finished eating.

"That was a delicious and filling so now we should head to the showers now." Rias said causing Issei to stand up.

"You're going to the showers together!" issei said as Shiro sighed as he then stood up and grabbed everyone's plates .

"yes you silly goose that's the plan." Rias said looking at Shiro.

"Wanna come with us Shiro." Rias said with a sly smirk on her face as Shiro almost dropped the plates.

"What was that?" Shiro asked.

"Come on Shiro we used to do it when we were young remember." Rias said.

"That was when we were kids this is a difference issue." Shiro said as Issei glared at Shiro.

" _That asshole saw Rias and the girls naked before me he's gonna pay."_ Issei thought as Shiro saw him and then put the plates at the table and put Issei in a headlock.

"What was that you perv." Shiro said.

"Nothing nothing." Issei said tapping on his shoulder causing him to drop Issei.

"Come on Shiro like old times." Akeno said as she went to Shiro as he then saw Rias giving him the puppy dog look as he sighed.

"Fine." Shiro said as Rias then smiled.

"Alright then." Rias said.

"Oh come on." Issei whined.

"What you want to see us naked." Rias teased as Issei straight up nodded.

"Then why don't we take it to a vote what do you all say." Rias said.

"No." Koneko,Raynare,Kalawarner, and Yubelluna said taking majority vote as Issei fell off.

"Oh stop being melodramatic lets go Shiro." Rias said dragging him to the showers leaving Issei crying to his corner.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro is in the shower pool with a towel on his lower half as he was resting as he then turned around as he saw the girls enter hearing them giggle as Rias, Akeno, Yubelluna, and the fallen as they went into the water wearing nothing but towels.

"Ah this is nice we hadn't done this since forever." Akeno said resting on the pool as her breasts were showing.

"I hope this will help get rid of the fatigue in the training." Rias said as she was sitting on top of the pool.

"No kidding it put a lot strain on my back, my wings are so tired." Raynare said as Kalawarner also nodded. They Shiro on the other side with his back turned as he didn't want to turn around. Yubelluna then walked towards him as she then put her hands on his shoulders making him stop in place.

"Would you like me to wash your back Shiro?" Yubelluna said with a sly smirk seeing the girls glaring at her.

"Uh sure if you want Yubelluna." Shiro said as she began to wash his back but he didn't saw that she was using her large breasts as well to wash his back. That caused Rias to get jealous seeing it happen as Akeno saw this and had an idea in mind as she walked towards Shiro as well.

"Hey Shiro mind if you wash my back?" Akeno said.

"Uh sure." Shiro said as he did not see Akeno sat on his lap as Shiro then began to wash her back as she then began to moan.

"Oh yeah thats the spot your good at this." Akeno said not seeing Rias growling at her as the fallen angels saw this and both had the same idea as they went and grabbed Shiro's arms putting them close to their breasts as well.

"Me too Shiro after all you told us that you will help us in any way." Raynare said with a seductive tone as she was rubbing his chest making Shiro blush. Behind the girls was Koneko and Asia as they were washing their heads.

"Sad that you're not on the double d team." Koneko said as she saw Asia staring at them.

"I guess a little bit." Asia said laughing to herself. On the other side of the ladies bath Issei was at the other side trying to take a peek.

"Should I leave you two alone cause looks like you and that wall need some privacy." Kiba said.

"Screw you I'm trying to take a good look because Shiro is getting the goods while I stay here no way man watch me I'm going to get the goods." Issei said as he was about to get close to the wall.

He then saw a silver clawed gauntlet with orange and purple colors come out of the wall and grabbed his head and threw him to the ladies eyes as Issei looked at the claw gauntlet and saw that it was Shiro.

"You are such a dead man." Shiro said.

"Give me your best shot." Issei said.

"Who said it was from me." Shiro said as Issei saw Raynare and Kalawarner with their light spears with one hand as the other is to cover themselves. Yubelluna had her staff in hand and Koneko with her fists.

"Oh crap." Issei said.

"Ladies he's all yours." Shiro said as the girls then began to torture the perv as Shiro heard punches, sounds of light spear hitting skin and Issei cries. Shiro turned around and saw Rias leave the showers with a frown on her face wondering why she was frowning. As he then left the showers as well to end the day off.

 **Scene Change**

It was the second day of their training the group decided to stay indoors as Rias decided to give an lesson about the rating game as everyone was sitting down at the table.

"Say Rias have you already explain to Issei about the rating game since I wager you were going to use that to save yourself from Riser?" Shiro asked Rias.

"I was going to so maybe now is the best time then." Rias said as she went in front of them as she then began to explain to them.

"The ratting game was created is used to measure a devil strength, strategy, the devils peerage it will reflect their social standings in the underworld kinda like a chess game you may say also it created since our existence is short due to the great war and most devils were of purebloods known as the 72 pillars but now there are only 33 remaining. The Gremory, Sitri and the Phenex are the most known families after the war which is why devils began to recruit humans and other creatures if we are able to recruit them to our peerages for many years able to bring the devils safe from extinction. Today the rating game can still cause an impact for their record can hold their nobility and status as a devil. I was planning to do just that to get out of Riser contract by doing this but luckly Shiro was there to change it." Rias said as she stared at Shiro and smiled.

Rias then saw everyone trying to take everything as they looked liked they had a headache.

"Why don't we take a small break you might be a little tired after everything I just put to you all." Rias said as everyone then took a small break as they drank tea. As they drank tea Rias then began to talk with Asia.

"So Asia is it alright if we can learn more about your former life as a sister." Rias said.

"Oh umm right now?" Asia asked.

"Yes if you can." Rias said as Asia then went to get her things she came back and put her things near a table.

"Ok lets see I have done a lot of exorcism as a holy maiden so we can start with that so there are two things we used the first is holy water so devils need to be careful with them and not touch it." Asia said as Issei raised his hand.

"Is it going to make us melt?" Issei asked.

"Something like that." Asia said as Shiro said his piece.

"The holy water she has right now is the most basic of holy water everyone can get except you know devils the one I use on my missions are much more dangerous for devils and demons overall." Shiro said.

"Why's that Shiro?" Akeno asked as Shiro took something out of his jacket pocket and put in the table as everyone had a good look. It looks like a bottle with something looking like roots at the middle of the bottle.

"This is the holy water I use on my jobs." Shiro said.

"And how does it work?" Kiba asked as Shiro then stood up and looked at the window. He looked over there and saw a group of scarecrows wandering around looking for something or someone.

"Aw crap they are after me again." Issei said as he went behind Shiro as he shrugged him off as he went to the window with his bottle on hand and looked at the group.

"You wanna know how this works, watch this." Shiro said as he open the window and whistled at them getting their attention.

"Hey scarboys here's a gift." Shiro said as he threw the bottle at them and closed the window as the demons looked at the bottle as the then a blue white color appears as it blinded everyone as shiro had his back turned and everyone saw the demons disappear.

"And that's how they work." Shiro said as everyone were in shock.

"Wouldn't that hurt you if you are a demon as well?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't hurt me because i'm also human so that cancels out." Shiro said as everyone went with it as Asia continued her lesson as she grabbed a book.

"Um alright the second item is the holy bible I used to read this when I was little but now I get a headache everytime I read a line." Asia said.

"Well you are a devil now." Rias said with a smile.

"Your one of us now." Kiba said.

"Might as well write down." Koneko said.

"Might not work for you now since your a devil might as well leave it." Kalawarner said with her eyes closed.

"I just want to read one verse please ok here it is." Asia then began to read a verse only to get a headache she then began to pray to only get another headache. Shiro saw this and then looked at the two fallen angels.

"Think you can teach them more about this cause it might be better if it would be better if you two do it." Shiro said as the two nodded and the continued the lesson ending the day there.

 **Scene Change**

Night has arrived as Shiro was walking out of the kitchen as he was done washing the plates. He was heading to his room to sleep as he walked out he then saw Rias with glasses as she was in her sleepwear with a book on her hands.

"Oh Shiro I thought you were sleeping." Rias said.

"I was about to go to sleep what about you." Shiro said.

"Oh just about to go read care to join me." Rias said as Shiro nodded as they went near the pond. They spend a bit of time together talking as Rias soon began to change the subject.

"So Shiro are you really ready to take on Riser?" Rias asked him.

"Yes did you not see how I was able to get rid of what makes him a man." Shiro said as he grabbed a stone and tossed into the water making a take a few skips.

"But do you know that he has the ability of its name the phoenix he has the ability of practically immortality any damage he takes it regenerates instantly his record is 8 to 2 and those two were on purpose. Since then his house has been dominating the field making them the strongest house for that." Rias said.

"And I've have dealt with many demons and devils who claimed themselves as immortals or gods and yet in the end they end up either without head or full of lead so don't worry I will win." Shiro said.

"Still thanks to you I can still tell my parents and everyone where to stick it because now I can prove them wrong. Everyone only knows me as Gremory or the heir of Gremory not Rias I've grown to get used it but still. I want to be with someone who loves me as Rias and not by Gremory to only improve their lives." Rias said as Shiro looked at her in sympathy.

 **Insert Bleach ost Here To Stay**

Shiro then grabbed her hand as he then kneeled down to her as he looked at her to her green eyes.

"No matter what happens I will be at your side till the very end." Shiro said as Rias looked at him as she then remembered something from the past.

 **Flashback**

A young Rias was seen running away from a two wolves as she was exploring around the forest she accidently was throwing rocks around she then hit to a pair of wolves who were sleeping as they saw Rias and were running after her. She was running until she hit a dead end as she was then surrounded by the wolves as she couldn't fly as humans could see her.

" _Is this the end of me."_ Rias thought as she closed her eyes as the wolves came after her. She then heard crying but not from her, she then opened her eyes and saw the wolves run away. She then saw someone with her as he wore a black shirt with some brown shorts with plain sneakers, the clothes looked like they were worn out. He has two black necklaces with a red and blue gem in them on his neck. The boy had a stick with him as he threw it at them.

"Yeah you better run." The boy said as Rias saw him and then felt something from him.

" _This boy his demonic energy is so powerful who is this boy and why do I feel something inside of him."_ Rias thought as she then looked down and saw the shadow and saw a figure with a twisted smile as it looked like it was laughing.

" _What was that?_ " Rias thought as he saw the boy stare at her.

"You alright?" The boy thought as Rias nodded.

"Yes thank you my name is Rias what's yours ?" Rias asked him.

"My names Shiro why are you here?" Shiro asked Rias.

"I'm here visiting family what about you where's your family?" Rias asked Shiro.

"I don't know where my family are me and my brothers were running to the forest and we got seperated I stayed here for days on my own then I heard some wolves howling and I met you and here we are now." Shiro said.

"I see." Rias said.

"Umm do you wanna be friends I mean I never had a friend." Shiro asked Rias.

"Sure we can be friends." Rias said making Shiro shout yes. 

"Alright I promise I will be your friend on till the end." Shiro said as they then hear someone out of the forest.

"Rias come on it's time for lunch." They heard a male voice call her.

"Coming. Come on Shiro I want you to meet my family and my friend." Rias said as she took his hand and lead him to her family as he soon met a long haired brunette as they soon became friends as well.

 **Flashback over**

"I know you will please stand." Rias said as she made Shiro stand up and then began to touch his cheek.

"Shiro you have been so caring to me all these years even though you disappeared I can see that you still care about me." Rias said as Shiro sighed.

"Yeah and I still do even to this day I care about you Rias." Shiro said.

"Then I have something to tell you." Rias said.

"What is it-" Shiro said as he then went wide eyed as Rias then kissed him as he then closed his eyes as he put his hands on Rias cheeks and Rias put her arms around his neck as they kissed as they soon stopped to catch their breath.

"I love you Shiro I wanted to tell you since we met again but I never had the chance to tell you." Rias said.

"I do too Rias you were my first friend and my first crush and that's the reason I had to leave you and everyone else in the back cause I had some things I had to deal with my past and so I can be stronger for you." Shiro said hugging Rias putting her close to him. Shiro then looked at her as she closed her eyes and fell asleep and Shiro moved a piece of hair behind her as he then looked up in the moon.

 **Scene Change**

Morning arrived at Shiro's room as Shiro then woke up as he then felt something as if he was hugging something. He then woke up and saw Rias snuggling to his shoulder sleeping as he then kissed her head as she then woke up as she yawned.

"Morning." Shiro says as she stood up and yawned as Shiro stood up as well. She then looked at Shiro as she asked a question.

"So are we...together now?" Rias hesitantly asked Shiro.

"I say not yet I do want us to be together maybe after all this with Riser then we can be together as we can tell everyone." Shiro said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea ok then I will leave you to it." Rias said as she left Shiro on his room as she swayed her shapely hips. Shiro then smiled as he fixed his hair as he stood up and got ready for the day.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro has his gear on as he's waiting for everyone to arrive as they were sitting near the pond as he saw everyone here.

"Alright now that everyone's here for its time to show how to get rid of demons on a much closer and faster way for you all to see." Shiro said as a few portals appeared as a few demons began rolling at him as they jumped up and began to take as they looked like a scarecrow but it has several blades on its arms, tiny knifes on its legs and a giant blade in its back.

"Oh crap they are after me again why me." Issei said.

They were about to land a hit on Shiro as he was behind him but then smirked as he swung rebellion as a bat as he hit a demon and it went flying to the sky and then slashed the demon in half.

 **Insert Devil May Cry 3-Dante's office**

"First the mega scarecrows yes they are like scarecrows just bigger and more knives, but if you are faster than them then they are basically cannon fodder." Shiro said as he turned around with his pistols and began to shoot them down as one jumped up and Shiro then used his rebellion and began to jump up and began to cause air slashes as he jumped down as the mega scarecrow disappeared as he landed another portal opened as two demons appeared. It was a red humanoid with horns and a long, spade-tipped tail. Their bodies are red and white but looked like they are covered in blood. They have three spike-like protuberances growing out of their backs, and wield a red scythe with a glowing blade.

"These are the abyss as you can see those look like wannabe devils because that's how people mostly think that those are how devils look, they hard to kill but the secret is to hit hard and don't let them have a chance to fight back." Shiro said as everyone saw issei take notes. Shiro then raised his fist as he then punched the ground as a bright light appeared as everyone saw him wearing something different.

They saw Shiro have the same claw gauntlet on both arms as stingers also appeared had some sort of metal breathing mask as his boots had a razor blade on both legs and something on his back. Shiro then quickly ran towards them as he punched one and the demon was then punched to the ground as it caused a crater as he then went to the other demon and gave it an upper cut as they saw smoke coming out of at the end of the gauntlet as he punched the abyss causing it to fly.

"Wow Shiro is quick when it comes with dealing with demons." Akeno said as she saw Shiro quickly taking care of the demons. Shiro then felt something coming as he jumped out of the way as everyone saw a spear and a sword stab the ground as everyone took a step back as they saw what the demons looked like.

The demons looked like angels with a set of armor but without wings as they only had a set of wing on their left shoulder. One had a white set of armor as the other has a white and blue armor.

Kiba shuddered as he saw the angels stare at them as they took a battle stance but they are not going towards them.

"That's strange they are not coming towards us?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah why is that and where do I feel this strange demon energy coming from?" Raynare said

"Those are angelos back in the great war the angels needed an upper hand in the war so they created the angelos for a boost in the war, however after the war Mundus managed to collect the remaining angelos and infused them with his demon power so now they are with the demons. The Alto's are good with the sword and the Bianco's are good with the spears as well as they can fly as well given that they also had to deal with the fallen angels and devils giving them a good challenge."

Shiro switched his gauntlets for his blade as he then stabbed it in the ground and went for something on his back but there was nothing.

"What is he doing?" Issei said as there was a purple light surrounding him as they covered their eyes. They soon opened their eyes and they saw a purple, one neck guitar with many electric strings as electricity and some skeletal-looking features as he began to run towards the angels.

The Bianco tried to lunge its spear to Shiro as he slid down dodging the angel attack as Shiro began to play some electrical notes as electricity began to shock the angel as a swarm of bats began to cover the angel as it exploded. Then Alto began to try slash and stab at Shiro as he used his guitar as spun it around causing the strikes to miss as the angel then jumped and tried to slash him he pressed a switch as a it turned into a three pronged scythe to block the attack as Shiro then began to attack the angel as he spun the scythe around managing to block each of the angles attacks but Shiro managed to quickly to used his scythe to stab the angel in the chest killing the last demon.

"Ok any other other demon here cause I think that's all for to-." As he moved to the side and saw two blades coming at him as they slashed the ground. The demon had a red mask and a black outfit as he had two blades with a hook at the end as the demon stood up as they saw the red mask had a twisted smile.

"What is that thing?" Yubelluna said as she say the demon stand up and twisted his neck as it did a low chuckle as it pointed on its blade to Shiro as the demon then pointed the blade to its neck making a slice motion as it went to its stance.

"Finally the Drekavac the demon assassin, a highly trained swordsman they are able to deflect almost any projectiles with it's blade alone and they are far more agile and able to counter attacks unlike the dream runners." Shiro said as he switched his guitar as there was soon a red and blue light covering Shiro as everyone saw him with two weapons. It was a uniquely shaped scimitar with jagged edges as one was blue and the other red they also saw that the handles had head pommels with their eyes closed.

" **Master Shiro you have summoned us."** The redhead pommel said shocking everyone.

"Whoa did that blade just talk?" Issei asked as he then saw blue head pommel eyes open.

" **Master Shiro who are we to fight now is it the brown haired boy over there let's burn him to cinders."** The red pommel said as Shiro tried not to laugh.

"No its that one over there." Shiro said as he moved the blades to the Drekavac.

" **That demon again how many have we have slaughtered brother?"** the blue pommel asked his red brother.

" **I have lost count at about 4 of them brother."** The red handle said as Shiro clinked them together.

"Not that I don't want to go down memory lane but we got a job to do Agni, Rudra." Shiro said.

" **Agreed."** Rudra said.

" **Let's burn him."** Agni said.

"And remember." Shiro said.

" **No."** Agni said as Rudra said the last part.

" **Talking."** Rudra said as Shiro then ran at the Drekavac as it did the same thing as the two then began to clash blades. Shiro used his blades as he then made his blades as one turned into wind and the other to fire as they kept on fighting as Shiro put both blades together and turned it into a staff as Shiro made elemental combination as the Drekavac was blocking the attack. Shiro then disconnected the blades and as then used Rudra as he gave it an downwards swing as he used it's wind ability to increase the speed of the blade attack as he managed to break the Drekavac blades as it jumped backed and gave a wild scream and then run off.

 **Theme over**

"Yeah you better run!" Shiro said.

" **Yes but it will come back."** Agni said

" **And maybe with new blades since those must have been covered in blood."** Rudra said.

"And I know just the guy." Shiro said as he showed the heads to Kiba.

" **Hmm I sense that he's good with the blade is he not?"** Agni asked Shiro.

"Yup and a good one as well." Shiro said as he walked towards Kiba as he gave the two to Kiba.

"Agni is fire and Rudra is wind you are going to need both to get rid of the drekavac." Shiro said as Kiba looked at the two blades.

" **What are you waiting for let's go we have a demon to kill."** Rudra said to Kiba.

"Are you really sure I can take it down?" Kiba asked Shiro.

"Are you not Rias's Knight?" Shiro asked Kiba as he nodded.

"Then go and prove it." Shiro said as Kiba nodded and ran to the forest looking for the demon in the woods.

"Alright now as you all saw from the demons they can look like a threat but if you know the weakness they then are easy to kill you just have to know what to do." Shiro said as everyone nodded.

"Good now let's continue your training." Shiro said as everyone resumed their training.

 **Kiba pov**

Kiba has been walking around the forrest as he had Angi and Rudra on his hands as he was looking for Drekavac. As he kept on walking he began to talk with the blades.

"So what has Shiro been up to?" Kiba said trying to get information on Shiro.

" **Master shiro spent the last few years exterminating demons as well as he takes jobs from the angels, devils, and the fallen angels as he's neutral with the three clans."** Agni said making Kiba asked another question.

"And what is Shiro's powers since he's a half demon and not a full demon." Kiba said as he then heard something from the forest as he took his stance as he heard something something running away. He turned around and used his blades to block an attack from the Drekavac with new blades.

" **Hold your stance and keep on fighting."** Agni said as Kiba pushed the demon back as he began to fight at him as Kiba began to attack the Drekavac but it managed to dodge each single attack as it then jumped up and began to attack as he spinned around and used the blades on Kiba as he used Agni and Rudra as they kept on fighting.

A few minutes have passed as Kiba started to get tired as he saw that the demon only had one scratch but nothing else.

"Dammit I still haven't killed it." Kiba said as he hold the blades tighter. Drekavac ran towards him as this time Drekavac then kicked Kiba in the stomach causing Kiba to go to a tree on his back as he dropped the blades and fell down.

"Crap I have to keep going or else their sacrifice will be in vain." Kiba said as he remembered his friends. He used angi to stand himself up as he then grabbed the scimitars and then a massive amount of demon energy appeared as the Drekavac took a step back.

"I will win!" Kiba said as a bunch of swords appeared from the ground as he lunged at the Drekavac and began to repeatedly made slashes at the Drekavac as it tried to fight back but it couldn't do anything as Kiba then jumped and brought both blades down as they were covered in air and fire to the Drekavac as he brought his blades to defend but his blades broke as he was cut in half and disappeared.

Kiba then drew his deep breathes as he then walked back to the group dragging Agni and Rudra along with him. It was the end of the day as Shiro was walking outside seeing everyone returning from their training. He saw Kiba walking towards them so he helped Kiba as he walked towards him putting Kiba's arm on his shoulder as he led Kiba inside ending another day of training.

 **Scene Change**

It is the last day to spend the day in Rias's summer home as everyone but one person. Issei was nervous since during the five days of training he only managed to fight only a few low level demons and that was a fifty fifty chance he won the fight. Shiro walked outside with a bottle of water as he saw Issei hiding behind a chair.

"What are you doing there?" Shiro asked Issei.

"Please don't take me out there I can't take them anymore I'm fine with anything else but not them man." Issei whimpered as Shiro sighed. 

"Come on let's go." Shiro said dragging him out of the house as Issei tried to hold on to something.

"Come on man be a bro." Issei begged to no avail.

"Just go out there and beat that demon." Shiro said throwing him out as he then saw the reason Issei went into hiding. He saw a dragon or lizard looking demon with bones, and bone like horn on its head and claws it gave a loud roar as electricity came out its back like a tail but was looking around as if it was blind as it was moving around smelling for something as he then stopped smelling the scent of Issei.

" **ROAR!"** the demon roared.

"Oh the Blitz was that why you run off because this was the demon you have to fight to see how far you gotten." Shiro said as Issei nodded.

"Well sucks for you so here's a piece of advice for you." Shiro said turning him around not letting everyone hear him.

"Ok the Blitz are blind and use lighting based attacks so you have to be quick on your feet also kill it before it gets angry." Shiro said.

"Why kill it before it gets angry?" Issei asked.

"Lets just say it gets a tantrum also one more thing." Shiro said.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"Me and everyone else made a few bets on you and the demon." Shiro said.

"And you bet on me." Issei said with a smile.

"No I bet against you so I need you to lose." Shiro said as Issei looked betrayed.

"What?!" Issei cried.

"Now go and have fun." Shiro said throwing Issei in front of Blitz and grabbed Issei from his leg up to him upside down.

"Uh hehe nice Blitz." Issei said.

" **ROAR!"** Blitz roared as it punched Issei as Issei flew past the group as he looked up seeing Shiro there.

"I hate you." Issei said as he was then dragged back by the Blitz.

"Have fun break a leg." Shiro said as Issei was then getting pummeled by the Blitz as he was slammed up and down. Back in the group some of the girls were seeing this having a laugh at seeing Issei getting thrown around. Shiro having a board look on his face.

"Ok this was fun but now this is just sad." Shiro said as he got Issei's attention.

"Come on man just hit him in the face you got a sacred gear use it!" Shiro yelled to Issei. Issei managed to block a punch on managed to use his boosted gear and punched Blitz in the face.

"Finally you got a hit now look alive." Shiro said as he saw the blitz then summon electricity and began to shock Issei.

"AGHH!" Issei said as he kept getting shocked as he then fell unconscious.

"Well that's that for the perv." Koneko said sitting on Shiro's lap eating her sweets as Rias was on his left and Yubelluna on his right.

"I highly doubt that even if I want him dead." Shiro said looking at Issei.

Inside Issei's mind he saw nothing as everything was total darkness as far as they eye can see.

"Dammit now what I can't die yet." Issei said as he tried to stand up but couldn't.

" **Do you want power? Do you want the power to destroy your enemies to cinders."** A voice said as Issei looked around but saw no one.

"Who was that?" Issei asked looking around the place.

" **It was me boy."** Then the place was light on fire as Issei saw a red dragon with red and yellow scales.

" **I am Ddraig the great Welsh Dragon i will give you the power needed to destroy this demon however you will have to learn to better control this technique later on."** Ddraig said as he gave some power to Issei as the room was set in fire. Back in the real world Issei then stood up as his boosted gear was glowing green from its gem.

" **Boost!"** Ddraig was heard.

"I need more power I need to keep going." Issei said taking more power.

" **Boost!"** Ddraig said as the boosted gear had a yellow markings.

" **Explode!** " Then a gust of wind appeared as a small red ball appeared from his palm.

"Come on Issei you can do it." Rias cheered for him as the Blitz then ran towards Issei as his claws turn into electricity. Issei then closed his hand as he then glared at the demon.

"Dragon shot!" Issei shouted as a red beam of light appeared as it blasted the Blitz away leaving nothing as the blast was able to blast apart of a mountain. Everyone saw this as everyone stayed quiet as then everyone cheered for Issei.

"Look at that he managed to destroy it leaving nothing behind." Asia said.

"Yeah but I still win either way so Ha!" Shiro said shocking Issei.

"What but you said you were with the demon?" Issei asked Shiro.

"Oh I was I actually lied on that part I betted that you were going to unlock your power before you died and here you are now." Shiro said.

"I hate you." Issei managed to speak before going unconscious as his boosted gear disappeared Shiro took him to rest for the day as everyone had the day off. Night has arrived as everyone but Shiro has fallen asleep preparing for what they are going to do during the last five days as he then had an idea as he grabbed his phone and made a few calls.

"Hey guys its me yeah just to let you all know that you will have to get ready in five days." Shiro said as the people agreed as he then hanged up as he then took a drink of his cup as he saw the moon from where he was sitting as he then got ready to sleep for the other day of training for them.

 **Scene Change**

It was morning as Issei was having another perverted dream as he was mumbling something about harem. But he didn't see Shiro looking at him with an eye twitch as he then pull out an airhorn from his jacket as he then began to shake it. He then put the airhorn near his face as he then pushed the button.

 **Insert Airhorn sound**

Issei then woke up as he then fell off the bed face first on the ground as he then saw Shiro staring at him with a smug grin.

"Wakey wakey perv get up we're moving out of here." Shiro said as then walked on top of Issei. After everyone had their breakfast Shiro told everyone to wait outside. They then saw Shiro there with something on his hand.

"Alright so now we only five days left so now we are going to go to change of scenery." Shiro said giving Rias the piece of paper.

"There is an address I want you to take everyone there and wait for me there if you get there early I will explain everything else when we get there so hop to it." Shiro said as he went to the Regalia as Yubelluna, Raynare, and Kalawarner followed soon after him. Rias then looked at the group behind her and saw Asia playing with her fingers.

"Is there something wrong Asia?" Rias asked Asia.

"Umm is it alright if I can go with Shiro I mean you all had a chance to go with him so I thought if it's alright." Asia tried to say it out but Rias knew what she was talking about as Rias sighed.

"Alright you can go with him." Rias said as Asia smilled.

"Thank you." Asia said as she went with Shiro in the middle of the car as she was too excited that she was too late to realize that she was sitting next to Kalawarner.

"Alright meet you all there lets go." Shiro said as he ignited his car as he then drove down the hill to the place while Rias activated her magic circle as they all disappeared. The ride to the location was a long one as a certain back group was staying silent as Asia couldn't say a word as she was next to the people who were responsible for her death. Soon Raynare broke the silence as she sighed.

"Ok look I'm sorry for killing you I just needed your sacred gear to be stronger than anyone else." Raynare said trying her best to apologize to Asia.

"Oh it's alright even though i'm a devil now I met incredible people who are my friends now so you don't have to apologize." Asia said.

"Alright then now that it's all been well then get ready since now we are here." Shiro said as everyone was there near a bridge as Shiro then parked the car somewhere hidden as everyone got out of the car and walked towards.

"I see you have arrived Shiro." Rias said.

"Well I had to give you some time to find the place." Shiro said.

"But why in a bridge there's nothing here." Kiba said.

"Oh really look into the water really hard and tell me what do you see." Shiro said as they did just that and began to look into the water. They began see that the tower began to shift into water and saw that there are only a few pieces of the tower remained. Issei saw this and looked backed up.

"What is that place?" Issei asked Shiro as he was behind him.

"That is HELL." Shiro said lifting his leg up.

"What-." Issei managed to say before being spartan kicked on his stomach as he fell in the water everyone then turned around and didn't see him anywhere.

"Ok now everyone else jump off." Shiro said shocking everyone.

"What?!" Raynare said.

"I said jump off or else." Shiro said.

"And if we don't?" Kiba asked as Shiro grabbed something behind him.

"Then I give you this." Shiro as he then took out what looked like a gun as bunch of water appeared and was strong enough to push Kiba off the bridge to the water.

"Anyone else want some?" Shiro said as he then saw everyone jump off the bridge. Shiro then walked on top near the edge as he fell feet first in the water as he too then disappeared.

 **Scene change.**

" *groan* what, where am I?" Issei said as he stood up and saw where he was at and that he was upside down as he saw the city was up and that he was under a bridge. Soon everyone else began to wake up and saw everything else.

"What is this place I haven't seen this before." Rias said as everyone saw a train passing them from above.

"You're all in limbo a different realm that is between the real world." they looked up and saw Shiro standing on a piece of a floating road.

"And this place was once a prison where all demons and mortals were chained and enslaved by Mundus but now its nothing more but my training ground and now it will be yours.

"See that that tower over there." Shiro said as he pointed to a tower with broken lights as everyone saw it.

"All of you are going to have to get from here to there in four days for the the final part of the training as there will be demons on the way there without me." Shiro shocking everyone once more.

"What but we need you here to guide us come on man." Kiba said.

"That is why you have your queen to help besides I killed the last person in charge and the road has been cleared you all just have to follow and listen to your king until then see you all in four days." Shiro said as he then jumped on buildings as he left them behind as they soon began to make their way to the prison.

 **Scene Change**

Shiro Then made it on top of the tower as he arrived and walked to a table as there were three cups of drinks waiting there. Shiro then sat in a chair as he took a sip as he saw the group on the move as he then sensed something or someone.

"About time you guys made it got the drinks ready." Shiro said as he saw Walter and Moxxi there with a huge bag.

"Well you did say that this will be worth it so why did you call us?" Walter asked while cleaning his monocle.

"Well how would you guys like to see how the new members and the peerage of the great Rias Gremory." Shiro said.

"Hmm alright you got my interest." Walter said.

"Great now take a seat, shut it and lets see them getting handled by demons from who knows where." Shiro said as everyone then began to see them walking their way to Shiro's location.

 **Scene change**

Four days has passed as the group have finally made it to the tower as they all looked half dead and hungry. They kept on walking up and saw Shiro there gulping down a mug of water as he then sees the group.

"Alright now that you've all made it up I'll let you all rest and eat as we then do the final test for you all." Shiro said as they all saw a table of food as everyone then went to eat the feast as they quickly finished it and took a long break.

"Now that everyone's are fully rested time for the last part of your training." Shiro said making Issei groan.

"What more do you want from us?" Issei said as everyone for once went with the perv.

"It's just a simple sparring match against me all of you vs me." Shiro said with a briefcase in his hands.

"Alright we'll beat you down so fast and its nine to one." Issei said summoning his boosted gear.

"I meant all you vs me, me and these two." Shiro said pointing up as everyone saw Walter and Moxxi jump and landed near Shiro as Walter was tightening his fingerless gloves and Moxxi was loading up her rifle shocking everyone.

"Now let's get this show on the road I hope you all can kill this boredom I've been having now." Moxxi said.

As the everyone on the other side soon got ready as they all lined preparing to fight.

"On the count of three all hell gets loosed now." Shiro said raising his gun up in the air. Issei and Kiba setted his sights on Shiro as everyone else didn't know what to do.

"And Three!" Shiro said shooting his gun as then everyone went running towards one another.

 **Chapter End**

 **HAHAHAH! A cliffhanger right, now you have an idea what will happen in the next chapter hope you all enjoy it I know there weren't enough fights but I promise you all you will get two good fights in the next chapter so please like, follow, and review also I wonder if you all can do me a favor. I would like if someone can explain to me the story of overwatch to me and maybe I can have something to work with anyway thank you all have good day.**


End file.
